Origin
by Alexandra-Sasha
Summary: Jazz is a Decepticon youngling secretly taking care of five neutral younglings hiding in between-space of Decepticon base's walls. But when the Autobots overtook the base he joined in the hiding not able to leave his friends behind. Yet, soon Autobots will find out about the unofficial inhabitants of their new territory...
1. Behind the walls

**Tital** : 'Origin.'

 **Rated** : K/K+

 **Genre** : Family; Friendship; Hurt/Comfort;

 **NOTE:** Thanks to The_Broken_Bird who helped me to prepare this story!

 _Chapter 1. Behind the walls._

* * *

"Jazz?" A quite whisper came from darkness flowed by a sound of crawling and a dim glow of yellow optics.

"Go back."

Smokescreen blinked and ignored the quick reply, getting even closer to the figure sitting in the darkness.

"Have you learned something?"

The red optics of the older mechling did not leave the gap between the wall - the only source of light in the interspace used for wirings and tubes, each serving a certain purpose of the base,"Only that those 'Bots ain't got idea of time organisation..."

"That means..."

"The time between their shifts is always different."

"So..."

"We'll have to improvise."

Smokescreen raised his optic ridge, despite of the darkness managing to see the unhappy expression of his friend,"Isn't that what you always do?"

Jazz signed,"This time Ah might need some help...Lets go."

The mechling lifted himself up - as much as the narrow space and cables let him do so - and they both headed through the hidden parts of the once-Decepticon base.

They crawled, climbed and slide passing rare gapes in the wall revealing huge peds of the new owners of the base.

Several days passed since the Autobots took over the place. As long as Jazz and others managed to see, 'Cons almost had handed it over, abandoning the area as soon as the realization of a certain failure came upon them.

Yet Jazz could not leave. His friends had been living in this tunnels for a quite long time already, while he despite his age being in the soldier ranks would secretly provide them with energon. When the Autobots came, he joined other younglings in hiding behind the walls. They wouldn't have survived outside...

"Hey there, we're back." Smokescreen whispered his greeting entering a wider square-shaped area.

"Shhh. Bee and Blue are asleep." His sister, Arcee, sat on the floor with the youngest memeber of their group leaning under the gentle touch of her servo.

"Smokescreen did not listen."

"He never does, Aid." Jazz answered with a smirked at the sleepy comment of their second oldest. FirstAid was leaning his head at the wall, Bluestreak - their young praxian friend- asleep in his lap.

"Any luck?"

"Not much. But Jazz has a plan." Smokescreen grinned again his joyful look making FirstAid feel even more tired. The white-opticed mechling with a seriousness so looking alien to his young frame looked at their oldest. Smokescreen noticed the silent dialogue and his grin fell and he seated himself close to his sibling.

"We need that energon, Jazz."

"Ah know, Aid. And we're gonna get it."

A sudden sound of footsteps and a short dry cough made their quite space silenced even more, as each of their frames automatically tensed. The footsteps passed by and Jazz relaxed knowing that there had not been any reason for worry.

"Don't worry, they can't find us here."

He squished his bigger frame between Smokescreen and the femmeling letting them lean at him.

And so the four youngling and two sparklings sat in between the wall unknown for the elder 'Bots minding their own business.

Unknown for now...

* * *

Reviews, please?


	2. Open space

**NOTE: Thanks for The_Broken_Bird for her suggestions and help for this chapter and for the ones to come.**

 _'Origin'_

 _Chapter 2. Open space._

* * *

"So... Why did we need Bumblebee again?" FirstAid asked looking down through the thin openings, as three of them gabbled in the circulation system over the reck-room.

"See this panel down there," Jazz pointed at the wall in the room, "Serves as a cover to some cables that might need repairs. It is also the closest one to the energon-serving mashing but it's too narrow. We can't get through but Bee's the smallest - he can."

"That is insane..." The white-opticed whispered, "Letting him out in the open space-"

"There'll be no one here. Cameras in the reck-room still aren't functioning after the attack. The only risk is that Ah don't know how long will it take for 'Bots to come back."

"Insane, as I said..."

"Do you have better ideas?" Jazz received an annoyed look, "Ah, come on, lil' Bee's fast. Right, buddy?"

The youngest mechling gave a happy grin.

"Come on."

They started slowly making their way through the 'tunnel'. But there was a weird sound causing Bumblebee to stop and look at the oldest mechling gabbling in front of him.

"Jazz..."

"Yeh?" The silver mechling kept going and after a short moment of hesitation the younger followed, FirstAid behind him, "I think I heard someth- Ahhhh!"

There was a mixture of sounds breaking through the room full of monotonous talking. A metallic sheet broke down and collapse first on the table, shattering the cubes of energon, then on the ground. All 'Bots jolted up in alarm, attention at the table in the middle of the room.

Bumblebee groaned grabbing his arm, feeling the pressure in the joints of his peds too. He blinked several times trying to process what had just happened. He had felt ground disappearing under him and a scary feeling of a sudden fall-. The mechling's attention jolted up at his surroundings. He had landed on a table and his circulation-system trembled when he saw three mechs - one's jaw dropped, their optics widened staring at him. His helm jerked and optics stopped staring at the tallest, massive black-armored one - no 'Bot in the room making a move.

A sparkling?" Bumblebee failed to notice the confusing in the other mech's voice which made him jerk his helm again. Intakes still not working he followed the movement of the three's gazes as they all looked at the new gap in the ceiling, from where Jazz's and FirstAid's figures perked with horror written on their faceplates.

"BEE, RUN!"

And so he did.

Bumblebee moved his peds faster than ever before. He bolted from the table, older 'bots not having time to even think of any action. He ran passed towering figures who all looked the same at this level of speed and panic. He was on the ground, in the open area, in the corridors of the base - not behind the safe walls. He rushed through the door, huge figures proving his small size. His spark knocked inside of his chases, circulation system working fast.

Behind him, Jazz grabbed the edge of the opening and jumped down from the 'tunnel'.

"Warn others!" he ordered FirstAid who momently rushed for his task. They had been discovered- bots would search the base.

During his way down Jazz kicked his legs at one of the 'Bots, as they had been distracted by Bumblebee's escape, and slides between them following the youngest mechling. But as he speeded through, the movement in the room started, making him run even faster. Some servos almost grabbed him but he managed to dive away.

Bumblebee stopped at the turn seeing several figures and rushed back choosing another turn. He slowed down giving a short caught and looked around with a panicked realizing that he had no idea where to go. He needed to hide, to find a gap in a wall! Jazz!? Was he behind him?

"Bee, go!"

For a click mechling saw the figure of his friend running and that was enough to run himself again. He didn't know which way he had chosen. Was it the same again? No, that was another turn-

The mechling's head bumped hard, his optics shutting down for a moment. He felt the ground and onlined his sight again only to see a mech towering before him. He grubbed backwards on his four, turned and run even not having straightened. He rushed himself at Jazz, who stopped seeing the way blocked. The older mechling turned around to find an escape but another crowd of 'Bots made the retreat impossible.

Jazz clenched his dentals, his own spark ready to jump out of his chassis when the mechs around the two of them stopped at a short distance.

"Jazz?!"

Bumblebee whimpered pressing at the eldest' back as he faced the other direction with a fewer number of mechs. Jazz's narrowed his optics, their red light brightening with anger and warning to the huge mechs. His one servo was ready with a small knife in his grip, wild gaze proving that there will be no hesitation to use it. Another servo was grabbing Bumblebee's short form pressed behind him.

"Sparklings?! Here?!"

"That is insane!"

"Mech, he fell right from the ceiling!"

"Is he damaged?"

"Look at his optics!"

"He has a 'Con signature!"

"Silence."

Jazz's optics scanned the whispering crowd, the voice of a tall red and blue armored bot making them silent. By his side, a shorter red- armored mech stood quite with an amused smile that Jazz preferred to ignore. The third one was obviously a Praxian-

Just like Bluestreak... Jazz saw that cool emotionless faceplate and felt mech's optics scanning him. Testing him. Praxian looked away and signed to others. The crowd backed away and, giving a short glance back, Jazz saw the other mechs doing the same. But even with more space, Jazz refused to let his guard down. Having no idea what to do, with Bumblebee at his side, both of them being cornered was the worst scenario.

They have been discovered. And Jazz gripped his knife tighter.

He gave a slight jerk as the red-armored mech made a small move and slowed even more seeing the tension increase in the mechling's figure.

"Hey, there..." He smiled again stepping closer and kneeling down so to get the same optic level with the mechling,"I'm called Blaster..."

Jazz would not eat it.

"Sorry for all that chasing... You guys kind of surprised us-", but mech silenced for a click seeing youngling's expression darken even more.

"Look, mechling, we won't hurt you. Promise. How about putting that knife down so you won't mistakenly hurt yourself or your friend?.."

Once again Jazz would not eat it.

The mech started getting closer, "Come on. No need to be scared-"

And Jazz jerked.

He rushed forward when the Autobot got too close and aimed for mech's servo. 'Bot gasped as metal cut a wiring in his hand yet managed to grip young bot's servos before he could make worse. The mechling kicked hard and Blaster was frosted to land on the ground so to keep him under control.

"Jazz!" A scared and worried shout escaped the other mechling's vocalizes but when he run to his older friend's aid strong servos grabbed him from behind.

"Ahhh!"

"BEEhhh'!"

Jazz ignored everything around. He struggled under the weight and managed to bit the mech's digit making him let go of his servo. He punched hard in jaw and with the knife still in his hand fought himself free from the loosened grip rushing at the 'Bot holding his friend.

"LET GO OF HIM!"

But mech reacted fast. The knife flew away landing on the ground. Jazz attached anyway. Ruthlessly, with all strength he had left. Yet before the huge 'Bot almost left Bumblebee free, Jazz felt the strength pool him away. His peds kicked the air as he struggled and fought with rage. Roaring and threats leaving his vocalizes he refused to stop. He would never do that willingly.

"Hold still! Fool-"

"Calm down-"

"Grhaaaah!"

"Jazhh!"

"'Hide! You'll break him!"

" _I'm trying to hold_!"

"Let meh' go!"

"Take them to the med bay. They need to calm down."

Prime's sad optics followed Ironhide and Sideswipe leaving with the two still struggling mechlings in their grips.

"Primus..."

"This older one is just crazy..." Blaster voiced checking his damaged servo.

"He was trying to protect his friend... How is your hand?"

"Just a scratch."

"Let Ratchet have a look at it."

"Sir," Optimus looked at Prowl, "There was another youngling with them. And they also mentioned 'others'..."

Optimus nodded with a thoughtful gaze and they both looked at the panel covering the gap of the base's circulation system...

* * *

Reviews will be highly appreciated!


	3. First talks

**Note:** Thanks to everyone who left reviews so far, I read all of them and that encouraged me to continue. I will mention that later but for the one's who are curious:

 **J** **azz's height is just a bit shorter than ordinary mech's torso**. Bee reaches his upper waist. In all fics with younglings and sparkling people make them so small! I feel like this is more realistic. They height of others will be explained in the fic too.

* * *

Origin.

Chapter 3.

'First talks.'

When the strong servos finally released him, Jazz's peds hit the ground as he jerked forward and almost crushed in Bumblebee already in the furthest corner of the room. Hiding his younger friend behind his taller figure, Jazz hissed at the huge bots that brought them here, his red optics bright with rage. Intakes fast and deep, spark brightened behind his plating, his system was already overheated from running, fighting, struggling and panicking. He was scared, yes, but no, he was also too stubborn to follow that feeling. There was no time nor place.

He bared his dentals and got in a stance glancing at the mechs with a look of that a wild beast would carry.

Sideswipe first to leave, Ironhide looked at the Decepticon youngling and narrowed his optics with warning. The youngster was at the edge and was nowhere close to stopping his rage. The reaction Ironhide received was youngling's own optics narrowing with threat even more but Autobot's attention did not miss a small, almost unnoticeable scared jerked in the young's form.

Hopefully mechling would run his final energy soon and become too exhausted for further outbursts.

The huge warrior stood by the opened door and looked in the corridor. Optimus and Prowl were already walking towards the room with a grumpy Ratchet by their side obviously complaining or lecturing them for something. Well, the medic was good at combing both.

"Ratchet, I understand... Thank you for sharing your thoughts."

"Don't you- Agh, just call me when you're done. I will need to check them. And don't forget the medical grade!"

"He's quite exited, ain't he?" Ironhide's looked at the leavening medic.

"He is more interested in that matter than you can think... How are they doing?"

Ironhide glanced at the mechlings, one still with that wild gaze, other's faceplate hidden from his side. The older had not moved obvious to the huge mech's attention.

"Optimus, this one's furious. You really believe that-"

"Let us not rush with conclusions." Optimus stepped in, Ironhide waiting by the open door, Prowl standing just outside of it, able to see what would happen inside.

The Autobot leader gave a warm smile, battle mask off. The older mechling's height would be a bit shorter than ordinar mech's torso but Prime's was not an ordinary mech. He knelled, his own height resulting that his optics were at the same level withthe mechling. He positioned himslef leaving enough space for the young ones. The red-opticed one stood still, defensively. The younger one was pressing at his back, yet now his optics could be noticed as he moved his head a bit just to see the gigantic mech kneeling in front of them. This big optics were blue, others noticed that too, and that mean the mechling was either a neutral, either an Autobot sparkling. The paradox was that the one so selflessly and furiously protecting him was a youngling wearing the Decepticon signature, red optics proving his origin - Kaon city once announce the capital of Decepticon race.

"You are indeed a brave youngling." Optimus tried to approach with calmness mentioning the notice of mechling's bravery but the mechling stood his ground not giving any signs of possible trust,"And you protect your friend. But I assure you that we intend no harm towards you, noryour friend."

Red optics were still narrowed, Prime's words seeming to be no use. But the smaller figure moved from behind the Deceptcion mechling.

"Hello there, little one..."

The sparkling gave a short look, two pairs of blue optics meeting. But that look flinched away, as he timidly looked at his eldest as if asking for advice. The Autobot leader couldn't help but smile again and looked at both of them,"My name is Optimus. Would you share your-"

"-As if you don't know."

Prime was slightly taken by the sudden and harsh reply, so were others. Ironhide even narrowed his optics at the rude attitude. But could they blame the youngling?

Prime could not.

"Indeed... Yet it would be the right thing to let you introduce yourselves to us officially and willingly."

"Jazz. And that's Bumbebee. Now just skip that tricks of yours and split up what you want from us. Ain't our names fo' sure."

Bumblebee's optics flinched up at his friend's harsh words.

Prime's expression stayed calm as he studied both mechling and with the voice carrying the same calmness he continued, "You are wrong on that, mechling. Names can carry a great importance..."

He stood up and walked to the small table with two cubes and a bigger capsule with a light blue liquid Ratchet had prepared.

"But I won't deny my hope that you will be willing to answer several questions..."

Mechling'a gaze followed the huge mech as he filled the transparent containers. But he was still remembered the two Autobots by the door. Prime turned back and kneeled again offering one of the cubes.

Jazz did not rush. He observed the container and finally took it, the mistrustful look was again scratching at Prime's faceplate. And when Optimus was ready to offer the next drink, to the three Autobot's surprise, they saw Jazz lifting it up at the light. Mechling studied the liquid again, making it move inside the cube. With one more quick look at Optimus, as if trying to read his expression, he used the smell receptors. Then he rubbed the edge ofthe cube, dipped his didgits in energon and slowly rubbed the drops between them.

All was done so fast and neutrally that mechs' almost missed the part when he finally sipped a small amount of the blue liquid.

He paused satisfied and handed the cube to his young friend, who grabbed the container and hurriedly pressed it to his lip-plates.

Jazz looked at Prime again with a challenging yet this time calmer look, as if trying to say 'do not underestimate me'. When the second cube was still being offered, he took it. Rubbing his digit over the edges, as if making another check, youngling finally made the first gulp, not taking his intent gaze away as the blue liquid was disappearing from his cube.

"How did you end up on this base, mechling?" Prime finally asked as Jazz gulped the last bit of energon. The Autobot leader knew that this question might not have been the best choice to start with, if the youngling's caretaker had been on the base and was in the small number of the off-lined bot. Or, the guardian might have also left the base too... But that would mean that he left his charge behind. But the tricky part was why had a mechlingbrought to to this base inn the first place. Decepticons were not known for having anyone of a youngling age... That seemed to be the _rarest_ occasion and Optimus was not sure how to act. He was not sure of a place the mechling had, so that is why the question was required. And... How was the younger one here?..

"It's a _Decepticon_ base." Jazz snarled, optics brightening once more. He never liked the place, yet it was his fraction's territory. _His territory_. Autobots were intruders and enemies not to be trusted by any means.

He knew Decepticons, he knew Koanians. _He_ was _Koanian_. And so learned a lot. One of these things being the fact that no matter your age or status, you were responsible for yourself, your own actions and your own safety.

Your mistakes were yours only.

And that any claim could be a waste of words no one would follow. Any claim could be a trick...-

"Not anymore, kid." Jazz's optics jerked at the black-armored warrior who once again reminded of the present. Standing around him were Autobots...

With Decepticons he knew what to expect, with these mechs he did not.

"Jazz," Prime's deep voice was fast enough to cut mechling's thought of the dead end he felt himself in.

"We need to know where you friends are hiding and if any of them got damaged during the battle..."

But Jazz was still glancing, not looking.

"It has been three orns after the attack, which means that at least three orns non of you have received any energon."

Words could be a trick, so could be his...

"They have already _left_ , you won't find anyone."

Optimus was patient and he knew that the youngling had no reason to trust them. Sadly but he had to admit that Jazz already proved that his trust could not be gained without a proof. And it also seemed that the mechling was very wise for his age. However, in this case his lack of belief would only lead to suspension.

Patience. That was the key element.

"I have lived long enough, mechling, and I have learned to see when someone's lying... You mean well, I know, but please, listen. We want to help-."

"I'm a youngling, not an _idiot_."

A lot of patience...

" _Jazz_ ,"

Ironhide straightened at the change of Prime's tone.

Now his voice sounded deeper. Formal.

"You have no reasons to trust us. That is true. Yet, know that Autobots believe in certain rules of honor and one of them states that sparklings and younglings are not to be harmed. For the sake of your friends, please, tells us where they are."

Prime could read a hint of uncertainty revealed in the youngling's optics. It was almost unnoticeable and short yet Prime managed to see it. Unfortunatly, even if there was a thought of answering in the young processor, Jazz ignored it. To Prime's disappointment Jazz kept silent.

"Prime!-"

Three Autobots turned to look at Blaster's rushing figure stopping just before the entrance. With a datapod in his hands he gave Optimus a nod, slight excitement noticeable in his optics.

Optimus looked at Jazz's questioning, troubled and still mistrustful gaze and stood up with a sign. Mechling knew something was happening and Blaster's appearence was nt for nothing.

This yougling was a clever one...

Ironhide guarded the mechlings, keeping a optic on Jazz. Outside Blaster stood by Prime and Prowl showing the datapod,"We managed to find this map. See this space between the walls. They all are connected and also provide excess to circulation system - kids have been using them and sneaking around just in front of our sensors."

"What is their most possible location?"

"This part. It has the widest space. There is a panel covering some cables just a bit further, we won't be able to reach them directly but... I'm more than sure they will be able to hear us..."

"We should manage to talk them out." Prowl confirmed and Blaster's optics moved in the direction of the room with mechlings inside.

"I have already informed others. Any luck with this two?"

"Nothing. The sparkling kept silent the whole time. Watched but trusted the elder one to act. Youngling did reply but he has no trust at all..."

They headed towards the 'hiding place' and Blaster raised an optic ridge at his leader's comment, "Too clever for his own good?"

"He will require patience but the way he protected his friend deserves admiration."

"Not exactly a Decepticon act... Did you at least manage to get their names?"

"Youngling introduced himself as Jazz and the sparkling is Bumblebee."

"Jazz and Bumblebee? Bee- Heh, I like kids so far..."

"Your enthusiasm is acceptable but do not let it distract you, Blaster."

"Oh, come on, Prowl. You don't get sparklings falling from the ceiling every orn."

"Indeed, yet not everyone might support your positive thinking..."

"You're saying about 'Con-kid... He's just a youngling..."

"And has already revealed negative aspects of his character. While Optimus, you and I might tolerate such attitude it will not be in Jazz's favor if he continues those actions."

"Wait, so... Are we leavening him with us or taking back to 'Cons?"

Both Autobots looked at their leader.

"Let us discuss that later. We don't know how many younglings will we find and of what origin they will be..."

* * *

As Prowl had stated, Autobots tried to talk the younglings out.

Knowing the exact location, it was easier to check for life signals. They found the right spot yet could not tell the certain number, as the young ones seemed to be very close to each other to indicated separate signals. Autobots knew that right behind that wall the kids were hiding but trying the bring them out by force would most likely frighten them... And so, Prime talked.

They had taken down the cover sheet of the wall gap. After a while Mirage confirmed the detection of movement, yet there was still no one in the opening.

Prime remembered the day of the attack. The sparkling had been hiding yet it would not have protected them from explosions and some of the shut that could have gone through the walls. Even though the fight had been comparably short, it would have been enough to be terrifying experience for the oung. Optimus hoped no one got damaged.

If only they have known earlier... Three orns have passed. If not the incident, Autobots would probably be still blind to the secret inhabitants of the base...

They have waited for a while, giving time for the younglings to decide. And finally, there was more movement...

Optimus felt relief when he saw a servo grab the edge of the gap. Blaster was the closest, kneeling. Prime decided to stay a bit away due to his huge size, not wishing to scare the young ones. By him, Ratchet, Prowl, Mirage and no more. They did not need a crowd. The first meeting with Jazz and Bumblebee proved that a lot of mechs towering around the scared kids would not result positively. And if there were more with the same attitude as Jazz...

...The less mechs, the better.

Standing in front of them was now a red-armored mechling with white optics - a neutral. Prime cycled out. The mechling looke undamaged. His armore had small scratched and dents and was covered with oil and black lubrication of mechanisms behind the walls. But as a whole, youngling looked fine. He seemed to be half helm shorter that Jazz - reaching an ordinal mech'a waist- and a bit younger. But unlike the red-opticed mechling, this one's expression was stoic, examining. The tension in his details, armor - in his whole frame and posture - proved the understandable anxiety but his optics did make a short contact with each of the Autobots and then drifted at the floor, as behind him another figure had already appeared. Two figures.

One was a femmeling and Prime's spark flinched. He exchanged looks with Ratchet yet the medic only gave a thoughtful sign.

The youngling noticed Blaster's close presence and through him a look full of mistrust, lunching herself at the red-armored youngling and hugging his servo. Figure partly hidden behind him, she felt more protection that way, same as Bumblebee have done with Jazz. The other was one more machling. Both of them were a bit shorter than the red-armored one, optics blue - most likely Autobots. Femeling was blu, mechling mostly gray, both dirty, scratched yet unharmed. Mech youngling looked straight, optics narrowed all his posture demonstrating disaffection. He did not look scared, more than that, his expression seemed accusing. Yet he stood behind the oldest of them, waiting. Then even smaller figure jerked. The blue and grey armored sparkling Praxian it was. His green optics met Blaster's blue ones and the mech gave him a warm smile. Sparkling looked confused, timid yet did not flinch away only pressing himself closer to the group.

That was quit a scene - four younglings standing in front of them. They seemed undamaged, yet Prime was sure that their CMO would not wait long till rushing and running every possible scan over them. They would require some cleaning and armor rebuild. And feeding - that was for sure.

Blaster grinning satisfied, "See, wasn't that bad-"

"Where are they!?"

Mech almost flinched, so did the kids, red-armored one through a warning glans at the grey armored youngling. Yet the young one crossed his servos with irritation,"Jazz and Bumblebee."

Blaster chuckled,"They are fine, don't worry. We promised that no one will harm you, same goes for them. Do you want to meet them?"

Startled they all looked at the Autobot and then at the other mechs.

"Come on, how about having some energon and then getting you cleaned up?"

"You'll take us to them?.."

Blaster smiled as the young Praxian gave him a hopeful. He held his servo out,"Sure. How about... right now?"

Their optics lit up but the younger ones hesitated and looked at the eldest of them with questioning looks, unsure yet exited. Watching the older mech as if trying to see through, white optics looked at other Autobots still waiting patiently. Finally, he gave a short nod and Praxian took Blaster's servo as the mech stood up.

"So, kids, what are your names?"

* * *

Please, reviews? What do you think?


	4. Who will take him?

NOTE: Once again, many thanks to The_Broken_Bird! You can't even imagine how much she helps me.

 _Origin_

 _Chapter 4._

 _'Who will take him?'_

* * *

Jazz had to admit that may be the situation was not as bad as he had expected...

Yes, Autobots managed to find others. But now Jazz and all other younglings were together - Autobots had not separated them...

One more thing- energon. They offered fuel younglings could not resist. No tricks and bargains. It was clean energon and 'Bots just handed it to them.

They even got cleaned up in the washing racks!

What those Autobots would want in return Jazz did not know and did not care. It was not like he had to pay them back.

As long as he could see, his friends were not in danger... For now. They were not Decepticons like him and as long as he was still fine, they would be too.

Autobots? They acted... oddly. Yet again, he did not care.

They were now in the med bay, going through extra scans.

Havingnfelt the change in atmosphere and not being blinded by feelings Jazz observed... It felt weird that the base in which he was used to see Decepticon, was now full with Autobot mechs. After the incident the most displeasing thing that happened was those stares directed at him - some just interested, in others Jazz could feel accusing and displeasure towards his being. But as a whole, it felt not as dangerous as he hadpredicted. The Autobots they _did_ interact with seemed non aggressive and even acted patiently... Jazz's rage and outbursts would lead to now good, now he could see it. Yet the moment Bumblebee had fallen in the opening, Jazz just could not help himself.

Now he could see clearer. And so Jazz smirked - it was time to try new tactics

He sat on the medical table, 'Bot scanning him for what felt as the two-hundredth time. And behind the medic stood that mech - Prowl. The 'Bot followed everywhere they have been to and almost all time kept silent, observing. Same as Jazz. Their optics have met not once and every time the Autobot's face kept still, and annoyingly calm. He would just watch them and would not even bother pretending not being so direct when Jazz would give him a glance. And it was Jazz usually the object of observation. That was annoying. However, mechling finally let it go deciding to see what will come out of that. This bot seemed different.

Mechling could not feel aggression coming from him, nor did the mech act over-kindly as that Blaster 'Bot tried. That could probably work with 'Bee or 'Blue. But not with Jazz...

"Done. Free, for now."

"Thank you, Ratchet."

Prowl moved, finally, and approached Jazz... With the same calm look identifying nothing.

"I need you to answer some question..."

Jazz gave what seemed as a disgusted grin, not surprised at mech's statement, "Ouch, interrogation? And Ah though you guys wanted to play nice."

"That is not interrogation, Jazz."

"Then I am nat' talkin'." He looked around trying to find something more interesting. Medic was checking FirstAid again. Seriously?! His other friends sat a bit further. After these final procedures they were told to wait for now.

"And yet you'd better do. This might greatly affect your future and the future of your friends."

Jazz purposely avoided facing the mech, "Ain't Prime coming? Or big bot doesn't do tuff talks?"

Prowl ignored the comment.

"He has important duties to perform. But I hope that my rank will be high enough to convince you for a talk-"

"-I want my knife."

"Hah!" Ratchet gave a harsh laugh from behind, "That is _definitely_ out of question-"

"You will get it."

That took mechling's attention and he even raised his optic-ridge in surprise.

"Wait, what?!- Prowl-" Ratchet started to argue but Prowl went on.

"Fine, you will get your knife. That is, if you talk. Deal?"

The medic stared optics wide, "Prowl, y-ou-h can't be-h serious." but seeing Prowl's expression CMO realized that the tactician was not joking.

"Guaranties?" Jazz asked after a moment of thinking, knowing this kind of job.

Prowl almost smirked, "You don't have them."

The youngling studied him. This 'Bot was tricky... Well, Jazz was fine with that. He leaned back at his servos, frame relaxed, expression carefree, "What ya want ta know?"

* * *

"Council decided to try sparking new protoforms in Kaon, as it was cheaper. Seems that someone manipulated the finances and there were no credits left for Jazz's transition to other cities." Prowl explained.

Prime, Ratchet, Blaster, Ironhide and Mirage were all present on the meeting. Ultra Magnus, Santinal and Red Alert were each communicating through the screens from their own location. They had not taken part in the last battle. Prime was not supposed too, yet he had insisted on his presence and was now glad for the decision he made.

"And he was left in Kaon?"

"It was cheap enough to raise him there, yes."

"Kaon does not have centers for sparklings..." Blaster reminded confused.

"That is why he was sent to a 'preparation center'."

"Wait a click," RedAlert processed, "He lived with almost mature mechs?"

"That is what Jazz said."

"Has he mentioned the reason of his presence on the base?"

"He did. As soon as Kaon claimed itself Decepticon territory, militarization officially started. Some officer that was responsible for Jazz's unit realized that he was still too young and sent him here. Jazz seems not sure but based on his claims I believe it had been a symbolic act aiming to demonstrate that even younglings of Decepticons are superior and warriors by spark."

"That is an odd way of propaganda..."

"At least they have not offlined him for his lack of abilities." Ironhide noted.

Prime went on, "Did he have a guardian of some kind?"

The tactician recalled the frigid answer Jazz had given him, 'Ain't got one.'

Unfortunately, Prowl had not been surprised by that information, neither by the mechling's unconcerned tone...

"Negative, he was under command of a unit leader but it looks like 'Cons ignored his presence almost completely."

"I have scanned some base security recording they had. Saw him on some, mostly in the reck room or outside. Not much. He must have started sneaking around long ago."

"Ratchet, can you add anything?"

"The structure is mostly standard... But he has four digited servo, with ability of adaptation: smaller elements' transformation capability-"

"He can implement directly into the computer system?"

"It seems to be one of his primary functions, yes. Red optics, obviously. No signs of intervention - he is 100% Koaninan. Sensitive sensors and... Rather developed ones. It means they were improved by time. He seems to have used them actively and, well, he surely _knows_ how to use them for his advantage - explains why you haven't found many recordings of the mechling, Blaster. Size - standard for his age. Protoform has a surprisingly good stamina... Strength? More energon would have done a better job but his elements have good flexibility and potential for speed..."

"What do you think, Mirage. Nice spy we've got here?" Blaster grinned.

"Anything else?"

"...Well. There is one more thing. Considering the protoform structure and spark readings... Plus he was constructed in Kaon and it was cheaper... So, I made a deeper scan, just to be sure. He is constructed cold."

"Great, another political issue. Just what we needed." Ironhide complained.

"You've got something against that?" Blaster narrowed his optics, "May I remind, I was constructed cold too."

"Yeh, but you're-"

"That was a short political issue, Ironhide. Constructed cold mech are no longer considered different. All proved - they are same as Cybertronian's whose spark came from planet's core."

"Yeh, yeh, I got it. Their spark energy exists that proves their right to be. I know. Forget it."

"Back to the point." Ultra Magnus' voice came from the screen speaker,"As I can tell, we are dealing with a 'constructed cold' Decepticon youngster with poor education and so reckless that he has not even followed Decepticon rules?"

"Well, straightly speking, yes..." Blaster mumbled unsurely. Mechs around exchanged looks and Ironhide was one to say, "Soooo... Who will take _him_?"

Here it was - the questioned some hoped to avoid... Yet, it was better to deal with the most complicated matter now and then continue and choose guardians for other younglings.

"Ah still insist we send him back to cons."

"I support." Sentinal voiced, receiving a questioning look from Mirage, who moved his thoughtful gaze, "And let them raise another Decepticon?"

"That is if he survives at all."

"Oh, this one will..."

" _Prowl_ ," tactician looked at his leader, whose voice paused the discussion, "What does the mechling himself think on that matter?"

"Jazz stated that he did not care, yet I am not sure how true it is."

Everyone silenced once again.

"Optimus, please, we cannot -"

"As Autobots we protect young generation, _no matter the origin-_ "

It was not Prime's usual calm voice. He sounded displeased by some of his comrades' and friends' position. He was not angry but troubled himself. He had seen much and even for him it was sometimes very difficult to believe in a Decepticon's ability to change. To believe that there could be goodness hidden but true.

But here was a chance.

A chance to prove that a fraction did not dictate who you were. However, even Optimus had this uncertainty in him and fear that the hope would parish should they fail.

" _The life has not yet offered him a chance to choose_ -"

"He was RAISED as one of them-"

"But somehow decided _and_ managed to save neutrals by going against all Deceptcion ideals."

"So they were doomed to wonder hiding in a DECEPTICON base. What would have happened if 'Cons were the ones who found these sparkling? They would not have been able to hide forever."

"... and I heard Jazz mention that he did that 'cause breaking rules is fun'..." Blaster mumbled once more, almost hopping that no one heard his comment. The mech was not enjoying the fact that he spoke against the kid but Jazz _had_ said so. What if that had been ideed a true reason of his action...

Santinal followed Magnus' lead ,"That is one more proof. That mechling is a revel, reckless and ruthless."

Prime listened. He understood why they were speaking that way and could not blame anyone.

"If he is already like that, do you believe that we can change him?"

Optimus gave a deep sign and then his voice sounded tired, saddened even, proving his understanding of how complicated the situation and the decision was.

" _We are most likely choosing this mechling fate right now..."_

It was not enough to change their minds but at least encourage to consider different decision.

Mirage spoke, "Sending him back to Decepticons would be equivalent signing him a death sentence."

"They will not offline him-"

"Yet they surely won't care either, 'Hide." Blaster stated Ratchet continuing," He will either not survive the offered condition, get himself off-lined by making something reckless or be sent to a battle too young and face his end from our own soldiers."

"I got it! Okay! We are giving him a chance." Ironhide agreed. He had not wanted any harm towards any youngling but that one was just different. A Deception. This was just too much for him to simply accept the mechling so quickly. Ultra Magnus' face was serious when he asked the troublesome question again,

"But _who_ will take _him_ then?"

And here was the deafing silence again. Even the ones who were not against Jazz felt uneasy. Refusing to hand him to 'Cons was one thing, taking a responsibility for everything that would be expected from a guardian was a different matter. Especially when it came to your charge being of a Decepticon origin.

Prime watched his comrades. He could not afford raising the mechling. There was simply no time - he wouldn't have been able to perform his duties as a guardian. Not telling that others had less responsibilities but they were a better choice. In addition, all mechs present were of high a command. Their duties were not as connected to the battle field as other possible confides' they could find, so the risk was lower. Unfortunately, no one seemed to know what to do with a Decepticon youngling on their servos...

"I will."

Attention flinched in the direction voice's owner. He had been quite after the report and had not said a word during the arguments. Prowl stood straight, his one servo lying on the table. Tactician's sight left the desk and he met Prime's optics. Mech's faceplate revealing no hesitation or uncertainly assured the Autobot leader of Prowl's intention and Optimus' spark flickered with relief.

Optimus nodded,"Very well."

The difficult part was dune. Now they needed to decide about others...

* * *

Your reviews make me soooo happy!

How do you like Jazz, by the way.

And Prowl is as always: no useless arguments. Straight to the topic and act as a mech - make difficult decisions.


	5. Connections

**As always, lots of thanks to my friend The_Broken_Bird. She sped me up, encouraged and helped with ideas.**

 **THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS TOO, GUYS! These make me so happy!**

 _'Origin.'_

 _Chapter 5. 'Connections.'_

* * *

"Prowl, may I have a word with you."

"Prime." The tactician nodded in respect, as other members of the ended meeting left the room to collect their charges. The Autobot leader looked at the data-pads laying in front of him, "It was a very challenging decision you made but I would like to ask the reason?"

Despite the fact that Prime revealed his relief during the meeting, now Prowl acknowledged the uncertainty in his leader's voice.

"Sir… I assumed that you have approved..."

"I did and, to be honest, I was glad that someone accepted the responsibility. However, I want to make sure that you understand the expectation..."

"I do, sir. I could see others were not very enthusiastic about the matter. Yet, the job needs to be done."

The tactician studied his leader's thoughtful expression.

"Is that the only reason? You volunteered because others refused?'

"I am a tactician, sir. It is my job to find solutions and so I did. The matter is rather challenging, yet I believe that I can find the best tactic for realizing your hopes considering the youngling."

Optimus seemed unconvinced and Prowl understood what his leader was waiting for...

"You see it as an interesting job?"

...The youngling was not a project, not a skill challenging test.

"... Not exactly. Sir. I see this youngling more than that."

Their leader was a vise bot and it was foolish to assume that Optimus would trust an upbringing of once a Decepticon youngling to someone who would not see deeper than the core. Prime saw Jazz not as a Decepticon or as a tool that could be used. He saw him as a mechling, young spark under their responsibility. It could not be denied that a figure Jazz would become in the future was rather symbolic, no matter the fraction this youngling would choose. Yet, Optimus hoped that a guardian would see and raise him not as a symbol but as a person with hopes and feeling, certain past and once-created outlook.

"As you have stated, 'we are more likely deciding his future' and I support your view completely."

Prowl decided to be honest with his thought and feelings. Optimus was a mech that could be trusted with both.

"And I assure you that I will do all in my strength to help Jazz understand the thing he has not yet had a chance to see."

There was a satisfied smile on Prime's face and his optics finally met the Praxian's, "I am glad to hear that, Prowl..."

Then Prime signed yet another, now amused smile lightened his features, "This mechling, as fearless and hot-tempered as he might look... He has seen only one side of the moon and..."

"We cannot force or convince him to become an Autobot. He needs to learn, compare and then decide himself."

Optimus gave a short laugh, "Yes. Perfectly phrased. I am glad I chose the right mech…"

"Your trust is honor, sir."

Receiving a permission to leave Prowl headed to the exit but Prime called his name again.

"Prowl, some say that you are the most stoic and concealed mech to find… Yet, once again I have a proof that my Head Tactician has a lot more hidden in his spark. I hope that Jazz would sense that too..."

Not sure how to react to such a complement Prowl decided just to reply with a polite nod.

"Good luck with the mechling... And patience as well..."

* * *

Autobots arranged a guardian for each of them. Thought these mechs were of high ranks, surprisingly for Jazz, they did not hand them to the less privileged Autobots. It seemed that 'Bots were really interested in them. Both Arcee and Smokescreen got Mirage. Jazz assumed the two being siblings was the reason. As FirstAid had hoped, he was given under Ratchet's responsibility. Bumblebee also happily grinned when his new guardian was announced. Jazz did not understand why his youngest friend could have liked Ironhide - mech was less than gentle handling them at the beginning and surely did not look like someone with a soft spark. But Bee and FirstAid mentioned that he had talked to them and seemed kind. Somehow... Anyway, Bumblebee was happy and that was good. Yet Jazz would be keeping an optic on that Ironhide.

On all of these mechs.

Blaster took Bluestreak and when he did, Jazz could see the relief in his friend. Blue was young, a bit older than 'Bee, but he was wiser. It seemed so, and unfortunately worked against him, considering the situations they had to face. The young Praxian needed someone to cheer him up and thought Jazz had always been ready, the guardian would cause a positive effect too. Bluestreak had not wanted the Autobot Praxian as his guardian. No wonder... Prowl seemed stoic and cold.

The moment Blaster was announced to be Blue's caretaker, Jazz saw how the green optics lightened up. But then he received an apologetic look from the young Praxian when his own guardian was announced. The Decepticon youngling gave Bluestreak a playful blink with his optic assuring that he was cool.

And so, here Jazz was, with that mech - his guardian - standing in front of him.

Youngling gave a sly smirk, "Were others too scared, so handed meh to you?"

"I volunteered."

"Is that so? Ya have a glitch or want one?"

"Decided to try my luck."

"I don' need a guardian orderin' meh around."

"This is an Autobot way of raising sparkling. As long as you are here, you should accept it."

Jazz remembered Prime's statement: their caretakers still needed to perform the daily duties. The proper timetable and details would be considered after the return to the main base - Iacon, but for now, each of the younglings was taken by the guardian with a promise to come together later that day.

Everyone left and Jazz sit on the same seat in front of Prowl, mech patiently waiting for his new charge.

Prowl was his watcher but for how long Jazz was not sure. He needed to find out what the 'Bots planned for him.

"Why not send meh back to 'Cons? Ain't I a trouble?"

"I will not deny that you are, indeed, a complicated matter." Prowl did not want to pressure the youngling with unknown. If Jazz had questions, the tactician was willing to answer, "Yet, high command made a decision and I would recommend considering the opportunity it offers you-"

"I'm not becoming an Autobot."

That had been expected…

"No one can force you to be. The only thing required from you is observing. Decisions will be made by yourself only. I am here to introduce you the Autobot ways as well as to be a figure performing caretaker duties."

"Yeh _, of course…_ " the mechling skeptically rolled his optics and finally stood up ready to follow the 'Bot.

His whole life Jazz was a sneaker - searcher and investigator. More importantly, he was adapter. If he hadn't been one, mechling would have been lost in this big yet too restricted world. Jazz learned to watch, sneak and catch the benefits.

He learned to. He had to.

And so he knew that he would adapt. Adapt to sneak around the Autobots as well as he did with 'Cons, yet stay as he was, as he wanted to be. No one could dictate or control him, even if they believed so.

Moreover, he did not have much to lose and that made him free. He was connected to no place.

He was connected to no one...

* * *

No. Now he was connected. To them. As much as Jazz did not want to admit.

He once knew what it was - connection, yet it was long ago. He once seemed to have a friend before the sparklings he had been created with were sent to other cities. But he was younger and the connection that could probably be called friendship had been too short… He forgot the feeling of it. And now he remembered. He remembers and did not like it because his spark pulsed and sparkled with protest at the fact that all his friends were being relocated with their new guardians back to Iacon, while he was left behind with his new 'overseer'.

"No."

"Jazz-"

"No!"

"It is temporary. We will depart to Iacon tomorrow night. I still have duties to perform here."

"Ahm goin' with 'em."

There they were by the shuttle, as promised. Waiting to meet Jazz again with the caretakers by their sides. Meeting before a separation that might last forever.

Jazz was not a fool.

"I fear that this will not be approved. I assure, you have nothing to be worried about." Prowl stated as they got closer. The figures standing by the shuttle on the flying deck became bigger as they approached and the sparklings noticed their oldest friend's appearance.

"Jazz!" Arcee cheered happily noticing their friend and Jazz forced a smile on his faceplate, "Hey there…" She dived between the mechlings and hugged his arm.

"Mirage said we needed to leave…"

"Yeh…"

"He said that you were not coming today but in two days…" She had a concerned look and that made Jazz angry. Not at her but at the adults always messing things up. Arcee, same as other sparklings, had been raised in youth centers by knowledgeable caretakers andhad been going to get a private guardian when the city her and her brother's escort stopped at was attacked. She was used to care and knew how to trust adults, while Jazz knew how tricky they could be. Arcee did not like the fact that her friend was going to be separated as she believed, for a very short while, but her previous knowledge helped her to trust the new guardian. Jazz wondered what would Autobots tell his friends, if they were truly never to see him again. How would they lie or distract them? Would FirstAid, Arcee or others forget him?

"Make sure not to blow mech's processor while we are away. I wanna see it happening!" Smokescreen grinned not concerned by the separation at all. Well, that was a naive yet optimistic view and did not lighten Jazz mood in a bit.

"Same goes fo' you, Smokey."

"Okay, kids, time to go." One of the guardians voiced taking their attention at the shuttle, which engines roared with vibration creating the wind. Jazz felt something stuck in his throat.

Arcee squished him one more time before letting go and the next click he felt Blue and Bee on his neck pooling him down. As fast as they hugged him, they let go and happily run after the caretakers, taking their servos.

"Jazz…"

FirstAid stood still with a knowing and sad look. Jazz forced another a smile as they exchanged a wordless dialogue but it was broken when the red-armored youngling finally decided to move and, despite the calls, walked to the older higher mechling giving him a strong hug.

"If they lie, we'll find you..." FirstAid whispered and Jazz strengthened his grip.

"Same goes for me."

* * *

Sharp metal was blazing through the air and between his digits that skillfully directed it and made the knife dance in his hand. Ignoring several short and non-amused glances from his caretaker sorting the information in the numerous data-pads, Jazz continued his 'game' shortening the boredom of the already started evening.

Back and worth, up and down, turn and back again…

"It is late..." Prowl signed and stated the fact, data-pad still in his hand.

"And you still have work. Ah wouldn't be botherin' you, if you le' meh out, _'caretaker'_."

"The base is under reconstruction after and not a place for a youngling."

"Ah will distract your 'Bots. Got it."

After a short moment of silence Prowl continued, "We have a long journey tomorrow..."

The knife stopped.

"You should get enough rest. Recharge."

Jazz looked at him from one of two berths of the room once belonging to the Decepticon officers. Mechling's gaze was sharp as if he again tried to understand weather the older mech was lying about the tomorrow's journey.

He still was not sure how true the claim was.

After a moment of consideration Jazz folded his knife and, hiding it in his subspace, jumped from the berth. He walked passed Prowl sitting by the desk and opened the door ready to leave, being followed by a questioning gaze of his guardian.

"Where are you going?"

Jazz stopped in the door frame and glanced back, "Emmm... To recharge?"

That was the moment Prowl remembered that this mechling never had a guardian. He had been sent to the base as a future solder and, although mechs responsible for his preparation had not performed their duties, Jazz still lived here, as a member of the base, in the same conditions as mature mechs toughed in battles. Prowl being his guardian, it was expected that two would be sharing quarters but the youngling never having experienced such conditions logically headed to his usual recharge place.

"Indeed..." Mech stood up, "I would like you to show me the location of your recharge station."

Confused by the requests Jazz raised his optic brow. Yet, he probably thought that the older mech just wanted to control his location and so his expression changed to an annoyed and bored one as he huffed out a small amount of air but made no comments.

Jazz led Prowl through the grey corridors, the Praxian patiently followed. When they passed several mechs repairing the damaged power links Prowl exchanged polite nods; Jazz never acknowledged their presence and curious looks making the tactician wondered what was in the mechling's mind. What was Jazz thinking of his situation? And what were his true feelings? The young bot lived through so many changes and, as Prowl could say, the world and surroundings were never constant for him. Has it weakened or strengthened the young spark? - he could not answer that yet. May be Jazz was so used to the changes of fate that he couldn't even care about literally being left alone with the rival enemies of his kind? Prowl knew that as a guardian he was supposed to be the first one to find answers. He promised his leader to guide the mechling but to do so, to introduce Jazz the new, he needed to learn what the young bot was familiar with.

Prowl recognized the area – barracks. They passed two doors, behind both of which were huge rooms with the rows of two leveled berths for the soldiers. Jazz stooped by the door of the third and the same view of a dull, grey space with the rows of two-leveled berth stations fulfilling the space appeared in front of them. Prowl knew that the units of the base were constantly changing, one Decepticon group being replaced by another. That was one of the reasons Autobots succeed in the battle - the number of 'Cons was comparably small at the moment of the attack.

Due to the constant changes facilities offered were minimal as it seemed. That was logical, soldiers could stand discomfort without any complains, at least for acertain period of time...

Jazz crossed his servos, "Happy?"

"Which one is yours?"

The mechling rolled his optics once again and walked between the row to the furthest berth in the deep corner, the second level of the berth being partly rusted and covered with dust proving the lack of its usage.

Jazz jumped on his place and laid down peds crossed. Retracting the knife from the subspace the youngling studied its edges, his caretaker silently stopping by his side.

The space seemed abandoned and empty from living, rows of now unused berths looking like a waist of metal. In the dim light blinked pieces of dust drifting through the space. Except rare and distant sound of the base, the silence was pressing, any sudden noise able to cause an uncomfortable shiver. Prowl was not the one to be concerned by such things. He was a rather stoic mech, a military bot, head of the Tactician Department. He would never bother to admit, even to himself, that this tensed atmosphere could affect him in any way.

But Jazz seemed unconcerned either.

His berth was in the far corner that providing at least some feeling of personal space and cover, which, Prowl guested, would be quite appreciated, if the room was full with loud soldiers. The second level had not been used by anyone and so Jazz had had his own berth. However, the tactician predicted that this 'luxury' had not been intended and was a result of a co-incidents.

"Ya'll dig a hole, if you keep standin' for so long." Jazz mumbled carefree, taking 'Bot's attention from the room. Prowl studied him for a moment and turned to the exit.

"Come."

"Wha'?"

"Follow me."

Mechling raised up on his bent servos and for several clicks his confused followed the elder mech. Yet, Jazz remembered his displeasure and was bored by the guardian making him make meaningless walking. Jazz was slowly getting tired – time was late indeed.

"Are ya kiddin' meh?!" he groaned with annoyance but followed to wherever Prowl decided to lead.

And that place was the officers' quarters, again... That mech was messing with him, wasn't he? First telling Jazz to sleep, now taking him back for some reason. Once again proving that he did not enjoy having a caretaker, Jazz wished to get on with it as soon as possible and leave to mind his own business. May be spending one more night on that spot he had found at the roof level… If they were indeed leaving tomorrow (thought, he still was not sure), then this might be the last time he could recharge a bit wildly, yet freely like this. Better than spending time surrounded by grey walls and empty berths.

"I want you to stay here this night." Prowl stated having seat by the desk.

Jazz returned from his thoughts. Still standing in the door-frame, he glanced at the Praxian, "That's officers' quarters..."

Prowl opened a data-pad, "They are currently given under our disposal."

" _Our_?"

"I am your guardian, so it would be the only logical conclusion."

The lack of reply cause Prowl's gaze to fall on the mechling, "Is something bothering you?"

Jazz glanced in the corridor, Prowl noticing his hesitation, "Would you rather spend night in the barracks?"

The mechling grinned yet his optic still had a sign of uncertainty. May be that was confusion… Prowl should have looked better.

"That's not the only place to recharge, you know that?"

Now Prowl did not understand and Jazz gave a satisfied, sly smirk enjoying the mech's confusion, "There's a nice spot at the roof level..."

"Are you saying that you prefer recharging… under the open sky?"

Jazz missed the fact that someone was actually talking about the location of his recharge place, about something considering his personal time – he was too amused by seeing that surprised look on the Autonot's face. The mechling realized that Prowl was rather high ranked, probably even higher compared to the officers he had had on this base… The higher mechs were, less discomfort they could stand and Jazz would admit feeling pride from his certain level of wildness and the low standards of his requirements. He let the roof matter slip revealed, wishing to gain satisfaction.

The Decepticon youngling went on, "Well, mechs are annoying sometimes – loud but stupid."

"Were you taking your friends there too?"

It was a shut. Jazz's spark gave a flinch, the carefree expression hardened in a click. His was came hoarse from blazing confusion, "-What?"

Prowl leaned at the back of his chair continuing the floating dialogue, obvious of the mechling's satisfaction to his previous surprise. That had lightened the atmosphere and so he hope to gain a bit more from a created talk. He had seen the tension in the mechling's frame when his friend were saying their goodbyes. He had also noticed an amusing and childish, at the first sight, moment with the second oldest of them - FirstAid. Yet, his location had provided Prowl a better view. These looks of the two mechlings' faceplate were far from childish and naive. For whatever reason Jazz had been alarmed for (and Prowl himself could list a lot, yet knew that his new charge was safe), FirstAid seemed to be worried too. These young ones were not naive or foolish. He knew and would remember that. Yet, they were still young, their sparks and minds young as well. And now Jazz seemed to be alarmed by the raised topic. He must have felt Prowl's try to 'dig'.

"Have you shown that spot to your friends? FirstAid, Bumblebee? Others?"

The mechling's optics narrowed, however that reaction had been expected.

"Non of your business." Jazz hissed warningly.

"I guess you did not. You knew that was dangerous…"

The youngling's expression darkened even more, "Quit the interrogation, mech. Ah'm nat eatin' whatever ya're tryin'."

"That's not an interrogation, Jazz, and never will be. Yet, I did hope that you would tell me more. We still have no idea how your friends appeared on the base."

"That doesn't mattah'"

"Actually, it does, as does the fact that you are the one who took care of them… But if you do not wish to discuss that, I will not force you further…"

Jazz's frame was tensed, his hardened expression – a mask for suspense and confusion. He was still in the door-frame, when Prowl looked away and stopped the uncomfortable talk. Uncomfortable it was because Jazz did not understand the reason of the mech's questions. Did they want to learn his ways, hoping to find them useful in the future? Or somehow use it in a negative way? Ma be even against him. But he was not going to reveal his secrets and skills yet. Better to have them for his own advantage… That was assuming that his young friends would listen to him and say no word to the 'Bots considering the matter. Furthermore, if this all ended up with Decepticons knowing the truth his death sentence would be signed. Thought, the current 'imprisonment' could be played out: "Took you long enough! These 'Bots tried to brainwash me with their pathetic lectures! They treated me as a foolish sparkling!"

Yeh… These might work. He would think of something better later. Yet, going back to the things he did during his time with Decepticons, Jazz had lost count in the number of protocols he had broken and 'Cons were unlikely to excuse him for his young age, if they found out the details.

"I know that Iacon has some beautiful views as well."

The mechling's optics flinched at the sound of the 'Bot's voice, "I am sure that you will be able to show it to your friends when all is settled."

Now Jazz was confused even further as he managed to capture Prowl's intention to smoother the mood. The mech was back in his work and as if forgetting the previous topic continued, "If you wish to spend the night on the roof, then I can check the report and see the level of its damage. If its minor then you are free to go…"

"I think… it might work…" Jazz mumbled unsure.

But the next moment both mechs were startled by a loud thunder and a sudden storm hitting behind the window.

"But guessing… not this time…"

"Indeed, the light cover will not suit these weather conditions."

"Stuck with you then."

Mechling walked to the left berth accepting the unfortunate weather conditions. The faster he seemed to be asleep the faster would be created a guaranty of stopping further questions.

Officers' quarters… heh, that was awkward even for him. Lying his helm on his servo, Jazz faced the wall, trying to relax his chassis. In the dim light of the room, Prowl continued his work and younging couldn't help but direct his red optics back at the mech still foreign for him. He studied the Autobot, the enemy of his kind, with curiosity and tiredness, slowly overtaking him.

"Recharge well, Jazz."

After a slow lazy blink, Jazz looked away trying not to think about the mech and his fraction.

Ironically, how their try to get some energon turned out… It felt as they have been revealed long ago – so much had happened already and more was going to come.

Jazz set his inner alarm clock… He had some besiness to do at night…

* * *

My record - **the longest chapter** I've ever done, if I recall correctly...

REVIEWS! - these will probably increase me speed XD


	6. Trust should be gained

Origin.

Chapter 6. 'Trust should be gained.'

The room was fulfilled with silence of the night time, darkness blending with the two figures on the recharge stations. And in that darkness of the room a pair of red optics brightened. Their warm-coloured light moved in the direction of the dreaming form of the bigger mech, scanning for the proof of his recharge process.

The Parxian was asleep.

Jazz slowly and silently cycled air out, gaining lightness, and moved. His ped carefully touched the surface of the floor with only a steady and gently hiss of moving details flowing through the lower layers of air. Skillfully he prepared his ped to gain the most of his weight, tensed and moved up, another ped smoothing down. Feeling as each detail of his protoform and armor moved, he let the air cycling right to work, yet made so with a deep control. Once his position was steady, Jazz was a darkened figure in middle of the unlighted room. His impaling, scanning gaze studied the recharging adult and, though he was satisfied once again, a feeling of success did not enter his spark yet. Emotions would have made his spark louder and distract from the details he had to consider. The mechling's each step was gentle and graced through the air not creating any sounds.

He looked at the data-pads lined on the table. Prowl had reduced their brightness to minimal, not wishing to disturb the sleeping youngling during his work. Jazz needed to see through – they could contain what he needed… And, as he had predicted, the light was dim – not enough to disturb a recharging mech.

His attention scanned the headlines: damage report, plans of reconstruction, plans of improvement and even a list of the unites arranged for the base – but nothing of what Jazz required.

Mechling went towards the door. The automatic opening was not activated – he pressed the control panel but did not put his digit away. Instead he reduced the pressure slowly, knowing that these door panels were not of the best quality and by doing so the door would not slide open at once. It started moving slowly, providing an opening and revealing a way out. The slim figure dived through and out. Now outside Jazz glanced back at the door. Nо, he wouldn't close the opening yet, he would need to go back inside. Finally letting a slight smirk appear on his faceplate as a result of his success, he turned around and went further through the corridor.

It was so silent, yet some sounds of metal works were brought through the air – Autobots were indeed working to restore the base… Cameras were another reason not to go further - he would be detected. Yet, no one seemed to be in the area close to the officers' quarters.

Jazz walked to the closed panel in the wall and sat on his knees. He retracted the knife and pressed it through the gap. Several moves and the panel clicked - was disconnected from the wall revealing an opening to the darkness of the in-wall space. Jazz went in and closed the gap from behind.

He cycled the dusty air of the unused space with cables and energy tubes. His direction was the communication center.

Youngling made his way, optics quickly getting used to the darkness. He squeezed through, climbed and kneeled, same as he had done so many times when Decepticons were still the owners of the base. He had used the circulation system as well but this time the wall-space was a faster route and rather soon mechling reached his destination.

Jazz had been inside of this rooms before and he knew that the panel was located by the desk. In the other room connected to this one through a doorframe was the location of the mechs at the monitor duty – either asleep, either with their attention still on the screens. At least it was like that when 'Cons were around.

Jazz cycled air once again and started working over panel's fixings. Once he pushed the panel further he grabbed the edges in case in started falling and the room's light, rather bright compared to the space he had just been, hit his optics.

Jazz heard talking but the room he entered was empty as predicted. However, he had to act fast and quite– door panel was open and the only thing separating him from the two Autobots was the wall they sat behind.

Yet Jazz needed to know and so he moved further. His figure straightened, gaze not leaving the open doorframe.

Steadily, silently… And fast to the desk.

Screen on.

Departure schedule.

Destination…

…Iacon.

'That's it.' Jazz spark made a triumphal beat. He was so close.

'Tomorrow'. He needed tomorrow-

Yes! There was one! There was indeed a departure planned. Who was it for?

Some members of Wrecker and Frontline unites. And… Mechling's optics run through the list of names and ranks but a sudden noise from the other room caused him to flinch and look at the doorframe with alarm. There was a movement - someone stood up.

He glanced back at the list, losing the line he stopped at, and hurriedly looked through again this time skipping all ranks, searching for a name. And there it was. Jazz captured 'Prowl' and switched the datapod off.

In no time he dived away into the hole and closed the panel behind him.

Hidden again he gave a deep breath out.

Jazz was used to sneaking yet sometimes this feeling of cold running over your back when the risk got higher would naturally appear. He sat still for several clicks and a joyful feeling of triumph brought a smile on his face. Not only he managed to get the information, he also got a proof that tomorrow his caretaker and so him were departing to Iacon.

The 'Bots kept their word on that one. He was going to see his friends.

... And he still needed to get back to the quarters, so Jazz moved through the wall tunnels again. He arrived and pushed the panel, a joyful smile now and then reappearing during his whole way back. The mechling went out and closed the panel behind. Silently he made the short distance through the corridor back to the slightly opened door and squeezed in, using the small gap he had left.

The mechling was inside and ready to close the door but his whole frame froze with dread after a short glance at the now empty recharge station of his guardian. Jazz didn't move his gaze wishing that his optics were fooling him.

Finally, realization came. That could not be good…

Suddenly the door behind slid open, lights turning on. Jazz jumped back and turned around, greeted by the figure of a high white and black armored mech. Prowl looked at him with this deep look and the neutral expression of his faceplate made Jazz feel his processor fail to aid him with ideas of action.

Mechling and mech stood like that for four yet very long clicks.

"Enjoyed your late trip?"

And the voice was neutral too. Jazz did not like it, he couldn't read and predict this mech. It looked as if he was not in trouble but that couldn't be true: he sneaked out and who knew whatever he might have done. He was still a Decepticon.

Not having any clue of what to expect, Jazz just let at least some words come out, fully knowing that the sentence was not convincing in a bit.

"Em... Yeh, got some fresh air..."

Worse, it was suspicious. Who would eat it?! And, of course, Prowl did not. Jazz watched the mech sign.

"Did you at least find what you wanted?"

The mechling blinked, confused even further and when he spoke his voice proved that, "Kind of..."

"Good. Then, I suppose, we both can go to recharge now."

Prowl passed by and walked to the recharge station, door panel sliding close, Jazz standing puzzled. The not understanding look of the mechling did not leave Prowl's figure as the 'Bot sat down, youngling expecting at least some remark.

"That's it?" he said, "Ah-I mean you won't even lecture me?"

"Is it really necessary?"

Again. Jazz tried hard to capture any hidden meaning.

"I believe that you are aware of a risk of using in-wall space as well as of my opinion on your base travels alone and during the night time. So, I supposed that you had good reasons for your actions."

Jazz stared.

"Though, I admit being curious of what was so desired this late?"

Mechling's features made a slight nervous flinch that could have been missed if Prowl wasn't so attentive towards the young one's reaction. There was the same neutrality in 'Bot's look yet it felt softer and this, for some reason, caused Jazz's sight retreat, his optics moving away.

"You don't want to tell? Then don't."

Jazz's optcs flinched back to mech.

"Should I be worried?"

This one surprised as well but youngling knew that the missed control over his expression was the only requited answer to the question. Prowl studied him for what seemed just two clicks and so was enough. He saw what he needed and lied down.

"Recharge."

Offlining his optics, mech still detected the lack of youngling's movement.

"It was true. We are leaving tomorrow."

"I had no reason for lying about such a thing."

When no reply followed, Prowl opened his optics again, looked at the mechling and sat up right so to continue the dialogue mechling seemed to want to continue, "And you had no reason for trusting, did you?"

"…So you decided to check. Flight arrangement list - recording room, next to monitors, am I right?"

Jazz hesitated, his attentive and once again suspicious scanning the mech. But then he nodded.

"And you managed to stay unnoticed?" Prowl raised an optic ridge. He was impressed. He was aware of mechling's capabilities but receiving another example of youngling's skills was one more proof of his talents.

Yet, if Jazz kept on uncontrollable scouting missions the outcome could be unpredictable. This youngling knew his own abilities and used them in his advantage. Prowl could not blame him for it. Jazz had the right of his trust being gained. He had the right to do what he believed was important for his survival and life in extreme surroundings.

"You are right, mechling, trust should be gained and the intentions for that must also be correct... As for your sneaking," Prowl looked at the mechling who was taking in every word he said, analyzing him as much as Prowl did with Jazz. The 'Bot knew that he had to be careful with the words he chose and things he did. The mechling did not know him and these first days were going to create Jazz's impression of his persona. He could not fail and risk missing a chance of Jazz seeing him more than just a mech he was expected to listen, "…You were right to do so. In this case. And the fact that you managed to perform this act unnoticed proves your talents... Speaking of truth, I wouldn't have detected without my door-wings." With that Prowl lifted his door panels up, "Praxians have extra sensors in them. Any other bot would most likely be still recharging. Let this be a small reveal for you. You gave me the truth, I told you mine."

It seemed that for now Prowl was doing a good job. Jazz listened attentively and did not interrupt. Possibly, it was the first time someone talked to him in that manner and so the confusion would have been expected. However, Jazz seemed rather flexible and Prowl managed to see the attempt to hide a surprise behind analyzing and observing. The mechling prove that, despite of his young age, he could perform rather well.

"It's late. Recharge."

Prowl lied down.

His charge, previously having demonstrated his impulsive nature, did not lack intelligence. May be Jazz and him had at least one similarity. Hopefully, it would help.

Jazz obviously had a spirit of a rebel. Push too hard and he will bring it out.

He was a drifting loner knowing to learn. Not being taught.

He grew with Decepticons, yet was fearless enough to break their codes.

But Prowl believed that was not all. Jazz was still to be explored.

* * *

The vibration of turbines could be felt inside of the shuttle. Jazz was exited to finally start a journey that would return him to his friends yet concealed due to his current surroundings.

He felt small. And that annoyed him. Sitting next to Prowl, he was surrounded by front liners seated by both sides of the shuttle. Massive bots mostly ignored his presence, their harsh and brutal voices breaking through the vibration of the air. However, some did not hide their stare.

"Mech, what's wrong with his servos?" a young, red-armored 'Bot finally commented with a frown. Another 'Bot, obviously his twin, continued, "Seems that they didn't bother to waste time on his design."

"Least Ah've gat' a proppa' face. In your case, failure was doubled." Jazz scowl but did not meet their optics trying to demonstrate his indifference to the offended mechs' reaction. Twins, on the other hand, wouldn't have tolerated the brat's disrespect. The two mechs would have taught a lesson. If only they weren't so shocked by the unforeseen impertinence… Their reaction was slowed and so interrupted by the sudden laugher of the older mechs. Amused by the little squirt, some shook their helms. Twins were a matter the most got used to and knew to ignore. It was nice to see some youngling shut their mouths.

"Watch it!" Sideswipe growled though not at the mechling but now at the older bots.

"He got you with that one." A mech said with amusement when the wave of laugher settled down as fast as it began.

"Nice kid you've got there, Prowl."

Surprised at first, Jazz grinned capturing several amused glances and, although there were two very unhappy bots sitting not that far, he could feel the change in the air. And he might have felt bigger this time. Jazz looked up and met Prowls unamused expression. Mech signed and shook his head.

Jazz grinned again.

Well, maybe things were not that bad.

* * *

IT TOOK LOOONG! It will get better! My last exam is on Wednesday:)

AND, YES, I AM PLANNING TO CONTINUE SOUNDWAVE'S SICRET! Sorry for these delays! I had a terrible writer's block and no time.


	7. NOT A CHAPTER

THAT IS JUST A TEST...

I have published Chapter 6 but the web-site did not show the update. Please ignore this chapter, I am just trying to figure out what is wrong.


	8. New place

_'Origin'_

 _Chapter 7._

 _'New place.'_

* * *

"Jazz!"  
The loudness of the common area was impaled with the eccited voices of the base's new youngest inhabitants. The small bots rushed at the newly appeared figure of their friend who had just entered the room with his guardian.

All optics in the room were immediately directed at this group knocking the grey-armored mechling down, as the joyful laugher continued and was followed with the uncontrollable flow of sentences each describing their short and, as it seemed, satisfying experience in Iacon.

The room was rather busy. Mechs had come to enjoy the presence of the sparklings on the base and even had managed to get used to them. Some kept watching the mess of youngsters on the floor still hiding the newly appeared one with their figures, others gave a laugh at some comments of their comrades and returned to their talks, amused glances returning to the site. Though, soon, the most realized that the mech standing by the sparkling's side was Prowl and their glances changed from the amused to interested and suspicious ones…

The white and black armored mech stood straight and patiently watched the young group. He waited till the moment the sparklings calmed down, which happened to be faster than expected, and met the optics of his charge, who was still being squeezed by one of his youngest companions. Other mechs now saw the mechling's optics as well and despite of having been informed of the youngling's origin, the red optics were not something that could be met with a neutral expression…

"Just look at them, 'Rage, all Blue's emotions I have seen so far put together are nothing compared to that happy face he has right now. Guess, they really like this Jazz guy."

Mirage did not hold his grin back but then directed his deep knowing look at Blaster, "Sadly, but we both know that some mechs will not consider that fact... Just look around."

And Blaster did. His optics quickly yet carefully scanned the room and his smirk turned sad, "Yeh… And he might not be such a bad kid, actually. Troublemaker, yeh, that's for sure, but he's a youngling- "

"A Koanian and that would be enough for others…"

Blaster signed, "Wouldn't want to be in kid's place… And Prowl ended up as his guardian. Mech, what was Optimus thinking. Kid's life went upside down and he was given to the most stoic mech on the base."

"That might actually be a reasonable decision. Jazz will need a strong guidance."

"A guidance, not a commander…"

"I think you're underestimating Prowl. He's not that bad. Plus, knowing that _he_ is the guardian of the mechling, bots might be more comfortable with the idea of kid's possible education."

"Hope, you're right, 'Rage…"

"If not, we can always talk to Prime. You know, he's the one to listen."

"Yeh… By the way, have you told lil' 'Cee the grand news?"

"Not yet. Don't want her to be too exited or worried about that today. I'll tell her tomorrow."

"We will actually miss this femmeling but that's for her own good… 'Rage, what if she won't want to go?"

"Arcee is a clever femmeling, she will understand."

"And will you be okay with her leave? You kind of seem to already have attached to her…"

"I am perfectly fine and, as you said, it's for her own good. Plus, I still have Smokescreen to take care of."

"Good luck with that turbo rocket, mech. Bet he's worse than that kid Prowl got…"

Mirage looked back at his charges and Arcee caught his sight. The once-noble gave her a playful look and nodded towards the unfinished energon cubed still on the table by his side. Arcee giggled and pulled still talking 'Smokey back to finish the meal. The group of sparklings moved followed by Prowl, who met Mirage's optics. Both mechs nodded their greetings.

* * *

After arrival, the reunion with his friends, crowded reck room, energon and the constant suspicious glances that did not go unnoticed by Jazz, it was time to be separated. Again. However, the journey had indeed been long and tiring. Plus, he was finally at the same place as his friends, which was more comforting.

Shortly saying, Jazz accepted having a recharge.

He followed his guardian through the endless corridors of the Iacon, entered elevator and the corridors led further again. Walls were metal of different colours which could be used in a faster navigation. That was good, he would learn the place fast. The in-wall was still to be investigated…

They finally stopped and a door panel slide open in front of them. Cool and monotones colours blinded. At first Jazz did not notice any items as so still they were, each organized and blended at their coordinates. Practical organization of the minimal number of objects emptied the room. The exact number of seven data pods stood on the shelf in the ordered row; on the desk, in the upper right corner existed a small magnetic displayer with an indigo coloured crystal floating over it; opposite, in the left corner stilled another datapod; right in the middle of the desk awaited a inactivated 3D-map.

The warm light was too weak to break the stillness and blended in the cool air of the room. Berths were located by two opposite walls, one being behind the desk. The window- transparent- seemed unexisting and framed the darkened site of the outside.

These were Prowl's quarters.

"What was your rank again..." Jazz asked after having scanned the room.

"I am the head of the Tactical Department."

"You are the The First Tactician…- wait. A Lieutenant?!"

Jazz froze his optics going wide and bright. Prowl raised an optic ridge.

"Are they not providing you with the basic information about the Autobots?" He had suspected that Jazz had not been aware of the exact rank he had and now the mech hoped that it will not cause any negative affect on the youngling.

The mechling seemed hesitant for several clicks. He was in thought but returned rather quickly answering Prowl's question though not meeting his gaze but looking around.

"Nah, they prefer repeat how corrupted you all are... So you're the head guy…"

Prowl stood still and patiently ready to answer mechling's questions.

"You can name it so."

"You plan stuff."

"Yes."

"Did you plan the attack on my base too?.."

And so the topic was brought up. Prowl knew that this would arise sooner or later and, despite wishing to avoid the discussion which was rather dangerous due to the affects it could cause on the young mech, Prowl was going to be honest with him.

"It was mostly planned by my team. But I made the corrections."

Jazz's gaze stopped on the corner of the room, thoughtful. His figure seemed so out of place in these quarters and Prowl couldn't but notice that.

When mechling spoke the tactician heard teasing.

"Guess you did not calculate our existence."

Prowl watched a bit longer.

"No. I did not."

The mechling looked at him and walk to the berth, jumping on it as if it always had been his own. He crossed his peds and put servos under his helm with a knowing and satisfied grin written on his faceplate.

"And now, we are stuck together."

The young's optics sparkled with a rebel light causing Prowl give a light smile and shook his helm in amusement.

"Guess, we are indeed."


	9. Misunderstandings

Some of you asked me to write more about other younglings. I was planning some of it but added more details and I am really glad of how they fit the story.

* * *

 _'Origin'_

 _Chapter: 'Misunderstandings.'_

* * *

Arcee's optics sparkled with admiration as she watched the mech assigned to be her caretaker.

The femmling could feel his once-mattering nobility despite not being able to understand the term's meaning yet. Dark-blue deep coloured armor, silver protoform and a straight yet gentle look... Right posture, gestures thought through. For Arcee Mirage was a caretaker she had been waiting for.

Mech finished the short talk through the comm and turned his attention back at his waiting charges - his figure tall and straight.

The moment of Arcee's admiration was broken by her brother's impatience.

"So, can we go? I'm so hungry."

"Yes, Smokescreen, we may. Young lady?"

Smokescreen jumped from the chair and Mirage offered his servo to Arcee, who took it without hesitation and a warm smile responding to the older mech's kind attitude.

The three were in the hall and almost reached the rec room when WhealJack met them on the way.

"Hey, Mirage!" The scientist cheered seeing the mech with sparklings by his side. The noble-born with a polite smile accepted WheelJack's light-hearted attitude.

"Good orn, WhealJack."

"Taking kids for some fuel."

"Yeh, and I'm so hungry!" Smokescreen complained again and that made Arcee through him a look.

"That's the only topic you talk about."

"But I am hungry."

White mech grinned at the comment and look at Mirage,"Have you told her yet?"

That took sparklings' attention.

"I was planning to do so today."

"Told what?"

The mechs stopped and the noble kneeled to face the young femme with a warm smile. Despite some mechs' belief in her possible excitement, Mirage feared opposite reaction and hoped that Arcee won't be too scared by the news.

"I can see that you liked Iacon so far... It is also a highly- protected center but so it is a target for Decepticons. There is a better place, well-protected and further from enemy territories. We have sent a request to Tiger Pax. They have some highly-qualified bots who can prove a very good education and care... A correct way to raise a lovely femmeling. They have the resources and agreed to accept you..."

"Tiger pax?"

"Yes. You will be going soon. I know it might sound scary but believe me-"

"Y-you are sending us?"

"Honestly, it was only about you, Arcee. And, femmeling, you are not being sent away. It's providing you with-"

"But I though- But-" As Mirage predicted the idea of departure wasn't accepted well. Arcee's looked lost. The sparkling had been under Mirage's care for such a short period of time and yet they already got attached to him. He should have known better and now Arcee looked at him with these innocent and hurt optics. Mirage, proud and self-confident mech, felt guilt as if he was actually betraying her.

"You can't!"

Smokescreen was, of coursec, less delicate. His shouting echoed the corridor.

"Younglings, it's not something bad."

"No! You can't send her! She's my sister!"

"Sister?"

That was new. They had noticed that sparklings would address each other as if they were related and mechs had assumed that this was a result of their strong relationship. But this time it was definitely different. WheelJack was surprised as well but Mirage ignored his questioning look trying to phrase a question or an excuse of his lack of knowledge.

"But- We thought-"

"You can't separate us!"

"I don't want to." in contrast to her brother Arcee's voice was hardly heard and it cracked, her sad look scratching Mirage's spark. If the mech was more attentive he would have been surprised by the affect a small femmling caused.

"Arcee-"

"No-" She flinched away and was surprised by her own action but then she ran, again not knowing why.

"Arcee!"

Young spark was beating fast, lost in the emotions Arcee could not understand. And as this confusion came from her guardian's words, Arcee's mind led her towards the other one who had long become a source of protection. Femmeling blindly rushed into the rec room and ran, throwing herself in her 'brother's' servos as Jazz startled but quickly griped the smaler frame.

"'Cee- Wha's wrong?!"

"I don't want to leave."

"Leave?!" Jazz gasped and looked at FirstAid, other sparklings watching them with worry. Red optics blazed bright as Jazz's suspicion of trouble turned his defense mode on.

"Leave where?!"

"They're sending her!" Smokescreen, having arrived just after his sister, shouted and Arcee pulled away slightly lifting her optics at Jazz,"To Tiger Pax. Said that it's safer there."

"But they can't separate us." Bluestreak said worriedly as 'Bee added with a number of nod,"Yes, they promised."

Younglings' caretakers, also present and currently ignored by their charges, were already on alert. They knew what Arcee and Smokescreen were talking about and it seemed that from the kids' perspective the news promised nothing optimistic.

Mirage ran into the room being followed by WheelJack and both were met by Jazz's blazing optics as the youngling hissed, "No one is sending her."

Prowl stepped to his charge's side,"Jazz..."

"No!" The answer was growled,"She's our sister."

"It's ridiculous, youngling. You are not related-" Ratchet tried to influence but his words were cut by Smokescreen.

"We are! Arcee and I are siblings!"

"What-". Mechs looked between femmling's caretaker and Ratchet,"Ratchet told me nothing about it." Mirage explained and niw the attention turned to the medic. "What- How- _Kids_ said nothing about it and the scans don't show these things, deeper tests do!" The med bot defended himself ashamed by a mistake. How could he not questioned the matter deeper! But no. These medicine-is-not-our-field-how-should-we-know mechs were not going to dare blaming him!

"Why have you not told me that you two were sibling by spark?!"

"We thought you knew..."

There was a dead silence for a moment and Ratchet almost slapped himself. True that he was not used to working with sparklings but based on all his knowledge he should have guessed. The truth was that the medic was so enthusiastic about the newly found young ones he might have forgot asking the most simple question... Again, embarrassing it was...

"She ain't leavening. Not even with Smokescreen."

Jazz's look was heavy, his grip unreasonably tie on Arcee's servo.

"Jazz, listen to me." optics fell on Prowl when the tactician's firm voice was addressee at his charge,"No one is taking Arcee by force. Additionally, you must think first and act after."

Mechling's sight did not change, his voice did neither.

"She _ain't_ leaving."

"Prime will be against sibling separation and I doubt that Tiger Pax is able to accept two sparklings, especially this age. Mirage." Praxian looked at the noble-born, "You were within the ranks of high class - their education both cultural and scientific was on a high level. Do you find yourself qualified to bring up a femmeling?"

Mirage smilled at the idea and his warm look met Arcee's hopeful optics.

"Yes, I do. I am sure I am able to take both Arcee and Scmokescreen."

"Very well. I will talk to Prime."

"So I'm not leaving?" The femmling raised her optics in hope.

"If you still wish me to be your guardian, young lady-"

"YES!-"

She gasped causing her guardian and Blaster a chuckle, while Prowl's optics fell on his charge again.

"Jazz, you may let go of Arcee's servo."

Throwing a short glance at Praxian, the mechling released his hold and Arcee, not having minded Jazz's protective grip, stepped and hugged her guardian, now happy again by his side. All was a misunderstanding, though quite unpleasing. Fortunately, now the matter was solved and sparklings calmed down again. All except Jazz, whose mistrustful sight left Mirage's figure but his expression stayed dark, proving to Prowl that the mechling was far from used to his new surrounding, far from letting his guard down.

* * *

"You are still on alert..."

FirstAid asked his oldest friend when they managed to get some privacy, other sparklings taken by their game. The lessons Autobots insisted the younglings would have had not been organized yet and so the group found themselves having fun time outside.

"They won't separate us, Jazz."

The red-opticed youngling sat on the ground his optics directed at the young ones' play but mind full of thought.

"Yeh... seems so..."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

FirstAid frowned.

"Listen, I know it's new for you. Well, new for us too but, based on what you told us before... Is it really that bad here?"

"It's fine, Aid."

"But you have this look which tells me it is not..."

FirstAid met Jazz's optics. He wanted to help making his friend feel better. Jazz deserved at least that after everything he'd done for them. But older youngling seemed to have other ideas on the matter of getting used to the new place.

"If everything's fine it doesn't mean I shouldn't think."

"I know it's hard but we should learn how to trust or it will be harder. You know much more than us, I'm not the one to teach you but can't we let older bots look after us. We are kids, you know... And Autobots are not that bad."

"I know how to trust. I trust you..."

FirstAid narrowed his optics at Jazz's smirk.

"You know what I mean."

"Aid, I'm not telling you not to trust. I'm glad you guys are happy. It's just differently with me-"

"I know it is. I am not stupid. But you do act different from us too."

FirstAid was't sure if he was saying a right thing or not and upsetting Jazz was the last thing he wished to do...

"I don't want to push you and I know we owe you after everything you did but won't it be easier if you stop being so..."

"Me?"

"No."

"Reckless?"

"Jazz-"

"Hard-helmed?"

"That's the last thing I'd say!"

Jazz smirked.

"Okay, okay, I got it. Yeh, I know. I'm like a sand in a joint. Can't help myself..."

"You can, we both know it." FirstAid expression saddened,"You don't want to."

"Yeh... It's just... These mechs are testing me or at least they will. Don't wanna play by their rules. I'm gonna test them too. I have that right."

"Just try to keep out of trouble. _Please_."

"I'll do my best."

That was something and so FirstAid eyed him a bit longer. It was true: mechs would test a Kaoninan mechling... But that was not the only reason of his friend's attitude. Jazz was watching out not only for himself but also for his friend. Even though FirstAid was sure that it was needless, he was still thankful for everything Jazz did.

"Jazz... Thanks for always watching our backs."

Jazz looked at him with surprise but then smiled.

"Thanks for watching mine, Aid."

The were silent for a while and then Jazz spoke.

"So... how do you like that medic?"

"Ratchet?"

"Yeh."

"He's good, I guess. I think he is the best medic you can find."

"So much for a medic. He didn't even notice that 'Cee and Smokey were related."

"I think he was just too exited by our presence."

"Think so? He looks grumpy and his face is stuck in this expression as if he just drank from a rusted cube."

"Cubes' material doesn't rust... oh- Jazz!"

"Come on, can't you see that!"

"He isn't bad. He's actually good, very good..."

"Heard he has a temper."

"Well, yeh... You know, he almost slapped a wreckers twice of his size because he was complaining about some stuff too loudly."

"Almost?"

"Mech fell down before Ratchet could get him."

"A wrecker scared of a medic... should we be worried?"Jazz raised his optic ridge but Aid only rolled his optics.

"It was more of a joke, Jazz. And it worked. Medbay silenced in a click and then he winked at me saying that's if some mech ever bothers me tell him that Ratchet got a new wrench."

"What?"

"I have no idea..." Aid shrugged, "He was very good. Not overly good or weirdly good, you know. Natural. He will teach me. I said that I wanted to be a medic. He seemed surprised and asked me why. I said cause I didn't want to fight but wanted to help. I also mentioned my previous caretaker."

"The one who was planing to make you apprentice just cause all others annoyed him."

"He wasn't that bad either. Honestly, I didn't get to know him yet when the 'Cons came..."

"You miss him?"

"I didn't know him. We barely talked on our way. It's as if he never happened..."

"It is for the best then." Jazz decided to move on with another topic, "So, 'Doc's teaching you."

"Yes and he seemed exited."

"Just don't become teacher's pet."

" _Jazz_." Aid through him a look.

"Just saying. And if he annoys you tell him Jazz got his new wrench."

FirstAid laughed at the comment and Jazz shared that laughter, younger mechling playfully pushing him to the ground.

"Okay and how's your guardian?"

"Prowler? Same as I told you before."

"His room is still tidy? Or have you started your destruction?"

"Hah! I'm telling you I haven't seen a place cleaner than that. It's so neat I feel I might get blinded. But nah, not worth my time yet. By the way... When are we going to investigate the in-wall spaces of Iacon?"

FirstAid wasn't sure about the idea.

"But.. Won't we get in trouble?"

"Mech, Prowler let me sneak out of the room that night and then did nothing. And that was me- the red-opticed one. Trust me, Aid, the worst you might get is 'the talk'."

"I'd rather avoid that one too.. Will we take others?"

"Just lets see some places first. Once we know around, we can lead them."

* * *

Ratchet signed watching his charge. FirstAid had returned to the medbay and Ratchet gave the mechling a datapod to keep youngling busy before his guardian finished his last report and they both could go to their shared room.

FirstAid during his short stay had already showed a great interest in learning... Once Ratchet finished his work and looked at the youngling the datapod was put away and a saddened look of youngling momently told the med-bot that something troubled his charge.

"FirstAid, what's the matter?"

"Huh?" FirstAid looked up,"Nothing."

"You don't have that expression when it's all right."

"It is fine, sir."

Ratchet signed. He knew that the short time he had been with this mechling was not enough for forming a close relationship yet. But it felt as if FirstAid was keeping his distance on purpose. He had never yet annoyed Ratchet with anything and that was a rare thing to happen.

"Listen, FirstAid, I am your guardian. No matter how busy I am... Now tell me, what's troubling you?"

By the youngling's look it was obviously he wasn't sure whether to talk or not.

"It's Jazz..."

Ratchet frowned, "Has he done something?"

"Nothing! I mean.. That's the thing. He is good... He helped us all this time and he's like a brother to me. It's just..." FirstAid hesitated trying to find the right words," Ratchet... his optics are red and mechs here.. they will not do anything, will they?"

"You are afraid for his well being?" The older bot asked with a hint of surprise.

"No. Well, yes, but not only that. He is a Kaonian, how badly might it affect him?"

The question said caused a surprise and admiration the medic decided to conceal for now. Not having expected a worry towards another coming from such a young bot, Ratchet felt a pride in his spark for a mechling he had now as his own. He walked and seated by FirstAid's side, youngling watching his calm look.

"Do you know why Kaonians are disliked or feared?"

"The revolution started there."

"Yes. But not only that. Kaon is a unique city. The mechs living there all had once arrived from other cities. And usually these mechs were not the best bots, FirstAid, that is the main reason. No mech was created in Kaon. Red optics are a feature of other cities too."

"Really?"

"Yes, mechling. By a matter of luck Kaon just happened to have a lot mechs who have red ones and as the Decepticons started in Kaon it was logical that their simbolic optic colour became red. It is a stereotype that 'red' is a 'Con."

"But I've never seen mechs with red optics that were not Decepticons."

"It is rare and as I said stereotypical. A bot would prefer hiding them under a visor or changing the colour if possible. Same with 'Cons - they will get red or purple."

"But you said that no mech was created in Kaon. Jazz was."

"Yes. He is probably more Kaonian than any other Decepticon."

"But he is not like them!"

"I never said he is. Unfortunately, our origin can greatly affect us. So do the mechs around us. That is why bots might not like your friend, FirstAid They fear that he had been affected and is like Decepticons. They just don't want to risk. You can't blame them either, they have reason too..."

"Yeh... but, sir, Jazz is good. A bit reckless sometimes but good. Really."

"Now do you understand why we are trying to treat him same as we do you? We want to try showing you all things you haven't seen yet."

"But even if he changes, mechs still might not like him..."

"You can't force someone to like. But he can at least try proving them wrong."

"He won't." FirstAid stated with a sign.

"Why do you think so?"

"He doesn't want to change just because other tell him... If you ask me," the mechling straightened," he should not change. He should just be less...'spiky'."

Ratchet gave a small laugh,"May be you can help him with that."

"Can't you just change his optic colour?"

"He is too young for that."

"Oh, right... He won't want that anyway..."

Ratchet studied mechling's features with a warm look.

"You really care for him, don't you?"

"He is like a brother. And he saved us then."

"Are you still not willing to tell me what exactly happened?" At the question mechling hunched,"... sorry, no. I'm really sorry, sir, but we promised..."

"Alright, you don't have to. But if you ever want to talk to me about anything, FirstAid, feel free to do so. And don't call me 'sir'. I'm your guardian, mechling not a superior officer."

"But you said you would train me."

"Yes. I'm going to do both raise you and teach you and the 'guardian' part comes first here. You don't know me well enough yet but I hope that in the future we'll get to know each other. How do you like it?"

"I love it."

FirstAid gave him a shy yet warm smile and Ratchet smiled back satisfied. There was a warmth in his spark, a calming yet energy brining something he did not want to question. And he accepted whatever it was with gladness.


	10. Lessons

_Origin (Transformers)_

 _Chapter 8_

 _'Lessons.'_

* * *

"Yes, FirstAid, that's all for today." WheelJack smiled as the younglings started getting up to hand the datapad they've been working with.

"It is only a beginning. I wanted to know how much knowledge each of you has."

"But we have different age... How are you going to teach us if someone knows more."

"Don't worry, mechling, we'll think of something. I will ask you some more things tomorrow too. Plus, there is a program that will help me decided which of you will get extra information and exercises. But most of the things you will be all learning together." The scientist explained with a smile and honest WheelJack would be saying he had enjoyed teaching the sparklings way too much. He would have never though having it in himself but mech loved kids and after the constant surroundings consisting of grumpy medics or engineers or the hot-headed warrior, the comparably short time he spent with the young ones was like some oil for a rusted joint. He hadn't become a guardian but what he got seemed even more pleasing. WheelJack almost gave a laugh at his naïve joy. It couldn't be all that perfect and easy… But he did not mind some challenge. These kids were just bringing his inner child out too much and so it was good he hadn't become a guardian...

"Look, it's Prime."

WheelJack turned to the entrance and saw a figure of their leader having entered the small room of the lab organized for studying of young ones.

"Optimus, what a pleasing surprise."

"Good orn, WheelJack. I just managed to spare some time to visit our little friends." The gigantic mech smiled but despite his big size the energy around him was too welcoming to scare the small bots.

"Good orn, sir. I hope you are doing well." Arcee smiled but for the older mechs it was obvious that she was trying to remember the small etiquette lessons Mirage had given her and so the two gave an amused chuckle at the naivety.

"Honeying..." Smokescreen rolled his optics but received a non-amused look from FirstAid,"It's called manners, Smokescreen."

That made Blue and Bee laugh and Smokescreen shrugged in response.

"I hope you are enjoying your studies and I am sure you behaved well for WheelJack."

"They were great, Optimus."

The mech shortly explained what tests he had given to kids and which plans he had considering their education. The Autobot leader was pleased and then turned his attention at the young ones who appeared to be interested in his presence more than he had expected. All except one mechling who preferred just watching, yet managing not to let other sparklings notice his wordless isolation. WheelJack noticed Jazz too but wordlessly agreed with Prime not to point it out yet. It was normal that some might need more time... He glanced at the datapad that had been handed the last and it happened to be the one used by Jazz.

Without any assumptions WheelJack simply skimmed through the list of answers and the lack of them took his attention. The answer lines were not empty but there was no answer at the beginning of the test, while the last tasks were mostly complete... WheelJack frowned - that did not make any sense. The beginning was easier... May be Jazz decided it was too simple and did not bother to fill the answers. But although they looked simple WheelJack still needed to see mechling's thought. It was not only about knowledge. The scientist looked back at the group and his leader. They seemed to be completing their conversation and Smokescreen voiced, "Hey, so we're free to go now?"

"Yes, mechling, you are."

"Hurray! Hey Bee, Blue! The last one outside is a glitching ram."

"What's a- Hey! "

"Smoky! It's not fair!"

"Wait for us!"

The three passed around Prime's peds and jolted out of the room. The other three was also ready to go.

"Jazz, may I have a moment with you?"

The mechling paused and looked at WheelJack and then at his friends.

"We'd better not leave them alone there." FirstAid reminded and gave Jazz a questioning look.

"I'll meet you outside by the forth gate."

Prime found WheelJack's remark important and decided to stay and once the two left the scientist spoke.

"You left the third of the questions unanswered... I know these might seem a bit easy but I want to see the way you answer them..."

"Weren't they the same?" Jazz questioned simply confusing the older mech.

"What do you mean?"

"They seemed the same. There were some questions in Computer coding style and in Simplified that were similar to each other, so I thought..."

"Well, some of them are but not all... Anyway, it's fine but can you stay a bit longer, please, and finish them." WheelJack handed the datapad back but what Jazz did was only to stare at the text.

"I can't read it." The mechling said after several clicks of silence and the older mechs once again exchange troubled looks,"It's not Simplified."

"Yes, it is Standard. Have you not studied it?"

"I believe Jazz has not been introduced to Standard. Kaon uses Simplified, am I correct?"

"Yeh, or coding. I've never seen this before..."

"It is Iaconian standard, mechling. Mostly the same but the writing method is different."

Jazz frowned,"Then why not use Simplified?"

Prime smiled sympathetically at the meching's confusion. It was understandable that something Jazz had never come across before would be strange. "You see, Jazz, simplified was introduced for faster information exchange in some spheres. It is fast and simple, yet, unfortunately, lacks a lot Standard can provide: it has a smaller variety of sound description and vocabulary. Kaon is a city of mixtures and Simplified was only logical to become the most useful and fast way of information transfer."

"So, you mean, it's primitive."

"It is more... narrow, mechling."

"But that's what I learned. And Coding style."

"We do use them too but Iaconian standard is one of the most used. Sadly, you won't be able to do without it... WheelJack, will you be able to assist?"

Prime looked at the scientist who has slightly recovered from his surprise, "Oh, yes. Well, it will take more time than I expected but I think I can arrange that. You do need Standard."

"Cool..."Jazz let out some air and did not seem enthusiastic.

"Do not worry, mechling." Optimus couldn't hold the amused smile,"FirstAid has extra classes with Ratchet and Mirage also teaches Arcee."

"You mean Prowl will be my teacher?"

"What- ehh, no." WheelJack straightened a bit surprised by the assumption, "I will be working with you. But with the right practice lists any mech can help you with that."

"Alright... I can go now?"

"Oh, of course. You're free."

"Enjoy you time, mechling."

Without any word Jazz left the room leaving the mechs alone.

"He will learn."

"I can't believe he doesn't know Standard. I mean- Optimus, it's standard. How did he even live without it? Almost all literature is in Standard, education too. A bit of coding style and numerology but without standard... Has he even received any education?"

"What do the tests say?"

"I haven't looked into it yet. Well, he did complete the most of other questions, I need to check them. He studied with older mechs, you said?"

"He lived with them and I'm sure he learned at least something. And, as I said, Kaon does not use Standard."

WheelJack signed at the apologetic and understanding look of his leader.

"Even with the lack of knowledge, WheelJack, I believe this mechling will surprise us with his talents. He has potential. He is clever."

"Well, he did survive that long..."

"And cared for sparklings that were in need if his help."

"Still no clue where he got them from?"

"They preferred not to reveal it for some reason. Let it be so then."

"Alright, so Standard it is... Sir, ehm, may I ask one more question... Was it wise to make Prowl Jazz's guardian?"

Prime's face revealed no of his though on that matter, "You would have volunteered?"

"Me? Oh... I might work as a teacher but not a guardian, eh, no, I don't think so..."

Optimus gave a sigh, "No one else volunteered..."

"Oh..."

"Yes..."

They were silent for several click but then Prime spoke, "I had had my own doubts, WheelJack, but... Now I think Prowl is a right choice. I have talked with him and it seems Prowl knows what's his doing. I know we can trust him this mechling."

"I hope you are right... Do not mean any disrespect towards our tactician but sometimes Prowl seems so..."

But before WheelJack found a better way to phrase his though Prime smiled again with a knowing look.

"Believe me, he is not... I will ask you to keep me updated. Especial when it comes to Jazz's progress."

"Will do, Prime."

"Have a nice orn, WheelJack."

* * *

Half way out walking through the corridors of the base Jazz heard the loud voices even before one of the doors shut open and a group of bots walked in his way with a mech he recognized as Sentinel in their lead.

"Who they think they are?!"

"Come on, Sentinel, the meeting was long ago. Calm down already."

"Shut up! I'm done with lectures for today! How dare they! I have a title of Prime."

Jazz slowed down, as mechs seemed to keep taking more and more space not noticing his presence.

"Well, you know it's symbolic. You aren't a real Prime, just a relative-"

"One more word and I'll slap you." the mech growled, looking behind over his shoulder but kept walking and failed to notice a mechling he crashed in.

"Ow!"

"What in-?!"

"Look where you're going." Jazz mumbled out of surprise rubbing his helm. Both him and Sentinel managed to catch their balance and the older mech, already having been in a risky mood, realized how clumsy he just looked and so his temper worsened. He glared at the youngling with icy optics which brightened further once Jazz blinked his red optics.

"Watch it, vermin-"

" _You_ bumped in me."

Some mechs exchanged looks seeing Sentinel's expression, bot's pride being pressed by a mechling who did not even flinch. Instead Jazz just stepped further trying to walk around the mech and squeeze through a group crowding the corridor.

"You don't speak to me like that-"

"Let me pass-" Jazz's attempt was cut by a harsh push forcing him to make several steps backwards.

"I am Sentinel Prime, do you even know how high my rank is?!" The mech growled and Jazz tried to hold his annoyance. Forget the 'Con officers, this guy was touchy. Which self-respecting mech acted this way? He knew he would get in trouble but it was something inside Jazz always had problem in dealing with... Something that did not let him keep his mouth shut when some bighead bot lectured him about his person's importance. It was so difficult to keep silent and that's why Jazz sometimes preferred staying away from the mech on the Decepticon base.

And so right now he couldn't help himself...

"Well, Ah surely know you take lot of space."

Jazz would bet that this mech lost his speaking ability at least for some clicks as he stared.

"How you little- Cliffjumper! Take that vermin to the bridge for five cycles!"

It could be worse. But that prideful grin the mech got when a red armored bot lazily walked from behind was something Jazz couldn't stand either. He would probably make it only worse for himself, after all being just a youngling arguing a highly ranked officer...

"Sentinel..." Someone called but the offended 'Bot did not even blink at the uncertain voice, "It will teach him some respect."

Jazz wore a grin of his own, "You just couldn't think of a better reply..."

Sentinel's features twitched, "Seven cycles and turn the light off. We'll see how brave you are."

Jazz grinned with a chalange, "Make it eight, I'll have a nap."

Cliffjumper already got a hold of his servo and pulled Jazz to walk as the mechling kept his gaze at the older bot.

"Lock him for eight."

Jazz's rebel attitude had gotten control of his mouth once again and gained him extra hours in a bridge.

But mechling's mind assured him that it could be worse. He received just several boring hours with nothing to do. These were worth seeing the look of this mech's deserved scratch on his pride and the unsure glances of the bots around.

FirstAid and others would probably wonder about his disappearance but that was temporary. What Jazz was actually glad about was that his actions seemed to no longer affect his friend. Back with the 'Cons he was their energon provider. He tried his best to avoid any conflicts for that reason. Here, however, they did not depend on him. At least, not that much.

The sparklings indeed noticed the absence of their friend. FirstAid had waited loyally by the gate and as the time passed, he realized it was not only his lack of activity making the waiting longer...

And so when WheelJack had been very close to blowing his new project again he was startled by a sudden presence of his students in the less safe area of the lab.

"WheelJack, we are sorry to interrupt but is Jazz still here?"

"What? Hasn't he met you already? I let him quite a while ago..."

"No…"

"Weird. Let me check, may be he is with Prowl..."

* * *

It was dark, it was silent, a bit creepy but oddly he was okay with it. May be it was the in-wall space the mechling so usually used or his life time back in Kaon where the needs of a young had mostly been ignored, leaving Jazz to find a way out himself, but something seemed to had strengthened and increased the limit of his calmness level. Jazz just laid on the bench behind the rails in the bridge, the two mostly bothering things being the boredom and the lock, preventing him from leaving by his own will. Jazz was so used to never being caught in sight and being the one to sneak in and out wherever he needed that this poor excuse of a lock was just so temptingly challenging his skills. Yet, despite having the knife Jazz preferred to ignore it, being sure that this will only lead to useless extra hours in bridge and an improvement of the lock...

The youngster huffed staring at the ceiling that was blending with the darkness around. Jazz had also considered taking out the only other thing he owned except the knife - a small player he had once gained on the streets of Kaon- but later he decided not to use it now and keep it safe in his subspace. If someone would actually bother to watch the camera, he preferred bots not knowing about his small device.

And so Jazz lay with his knife sliding between his not so topically constructed digits.

Despite the isolation and boredom, he knew that it hadn't been that long since he was locked. These were going to be long eight cycles.

A nap was not such a bad idea...

Ironically, he probably ended up in the place the most of the bots would want him to be. Jazz did consider that he might be left longer than eight cycles... But then again, Prowl was really insisting talking about the fact that Jazz was seen as an ordinary youngling. Of course, the he did not believe in that stupidity. He was a red-opticed undersized mechling in the base full of bots with Autobot in-signatures. Yet Prowl liked order. That is why Jazz was sure that eight cycles (may be a bit more) and he will be out.

Till the next time he was back here again...

Jazz moved his helm. The first day he had arrived in Iacon his Decepticon sign had been removed. He did not mind that. Red optics were already dragging attention like a heated metal dragged a scraplet. He might have lived in Kaon, he might have worn the sign but he never was a true Decepticon. No one even had ever bothered to ask him. Even if they did, it was not like he would refuse, while being stuck in the middle of Decepticon capital... But that was his life and Jazz never actually cared about the in-signature on his shoulder plate. But NOT becoming an Autobot was principal. At least as long as he did not WANT to be one of them.

Thankfully, no new in-signature had been forced on his shoulder again. What did that mean? Probably neutrality.

In the darkness mechling frowned hearing the door to the bridge open letting some light in. Wondering about the reason of someone's arrival he leaned on his elbows and saw three figures stopping behind the rails.

The lock clicked and the door opened.

"Come."

His guardian called and Jazz raised his optic ridge.

"Out already?"

Prime and Ratchet exchanged short glances and the medic stepped in. He kneeled by sitting mechling's side starting a scan as Prowl spoke, "How long did he give you?"

"Eight cycles..."

"This idiot-" the medic hissed but said no more in youngling's presence.

Jazz looked at his caretaker who called him once again, "Come."

With the three mechs Jazz left out to the halls, Prowl close by his side. The mechling was not sure why he was out so early and so he watched the older bots trying to find any clues. He had not met Prime many times and right now he saw a neutral expression and no more. Prowl's figure was a bit tensed and and Jazz seemed to have noticed a slight frown on his guardian's faceplate. Of course, the mech must have been annoyed. Angered even. After all, this was his order-loving caretaker and as a guardian he was also responsible for Jazz's actions, the mechling figured. He must have received a lecture from Prime or was sure to receive one... But out of three Ratchet was the most displeased one.

"I just can't find words to describe..." the medic finally said, "What's that poor excuse for an officer thinks he's doing?"

"Ratchet," Prime's calm voice tried to reason the CMO.

"You know I'm right. Today it's Jazz, tomorrow it might be FirstAid or Arcee or any of them. A youngling in a bridge-"

He through a short glance at Jazz and realizing that the mechling was listening stopped himself from further comments.

"I will talk to Sentinel myself."

Prime announced and additionally there was no doubt that Ratchet would have a special talk during the officer's check-up in the medbay.

"I believe Jazz would finally want to join his friends."

With that the Autobot leader met Jazz's optics and with a nod made his leave Ratchets following his example.

Jazz followed Prowl and both were silent till when the Praxian addressed him again, "Would you tell me what happened?"

Jazz through a short glance at his guardian but the mech's face kept neutral expression.

"I got released a bit later after class and bumped into Sentinal's group. He stepped on me, not my fault that mech can't see his surroundings."

"And I am sure he made some unpleasing comments."

"Yeh, he did."

"And so did you."

"He wouldn't let me through!" Jazz protested immediately but Prowl never lost the calmness in his expression nor did his tone change.

"And yet that is not an excuse for an offence, no matter officer or not."

"I don't care what his rank is. He cried like a femmeling AND expected me to call him a Prime! Why is he even called that way?"

"He is Optimus Prime's cousin. Before the fall of council some relatives of the chosen Prime could also receive the title without owning the matrix of leadership."

"That is stupid."

"This was used by council to please nobility yet never the true way of Prime nomination. We no longer continue such practice. But Sentinel does still have the title. And you should respect him."

"I don't like him."

"I do not expect that of you but the conflict was unasked for."

" _I was standing up for myself._ "

"There are different ways of doing so, Jazz. Offence and disrespect can be avoided and that might actually bring a more pleasing result."

He looked at the youngling but Jazz refused to consider his guardian's words. That did not stop Prowl.

"What I am saying is that talking back, offending, attacking is not always the best way out. As far as we can tell you proved nothing but your recklessness. I refuse to believe you did not predict the unpleasing outcome."

"Several boring hours in the bridge. Come on, it's nothing."

"…Have you expected worse?"

"Don't know. Never got in huge trouble with 'Cons. Well, I never _had_ _to_ interact with them much but _here_ you want me to study, go to reck-room, follow lessons etc. Everyone's staring at me all the time. I got annoyed at them mech, ok? Not my fault and it's not like someone got hurt. Unless you got a lecture from Prime."

"I did not. Although your actions cannot be approved, Sentinel should have known better. Autbots do not discipline younglings by putting them into bridge, Jazz."

Jazz was clearly confused, "…He got in trouble?"

"Not exactly. But he will not be sending you to bridge again. Nor will any other mech. As your guardian I am the one to choose methods of upbringing. If someone will not be pleased with your actions, then they do have the right to try reasoning you or informing me if the matter is more complicated."

He looked at Jazz again to make sure that his next words will be perceived carefully,

"That _does not_ mean that you have the right to bother and talk back to elder bots, Jazz. You are to show respect or at least, try avoiding problems."

"In addition to all that, I would expect you to contact me, if any unpleasing situation arises. Or if you wish to discuss any other matter."

Jazz was listening and his look was far more serious than a youngling of his age was expected to have. At least, Prowl knew that his charge was not ignoring him. And, fortunately, he was not protesting anymore…

"Jazz."

Praxian called again and they stopped, already by the exit. The red optics looked up at the older mech and that look gave Prowl a sudden realization that from now on he was a guardian of this mechling. He had known it but for some reason this time a deeper feeling, understanding and acceptance all at once waved at him when Prowl caught that look.

This was not a Decepticon youngster, not a red-opticed bot, not a Kaonian. This was a one day mech-to-be youngling whose future would be greatly affected by Prowl's actions and decisions.

He was a part of Prowl's primary responsibilities.

A mechling Prowl was now linked to in more ways than one.

Prowl straightened his already straight posture and put a servo on Jazz's shoulder-plate, their optics creating a powerful connection of opposite forces.

"I am not your enemy, Jazz. Please, remember that."

The heavy gaze that Prowl managed to hold through softened and the attempt to study and look inside the mech in front of him changed into a hint of trust. A slight revealed evidence of trust it was but also something that showed mechling's true nature for a short click. It was a good nature…

With tension leaving his chassis Jazz looked outside in the direction of his friends. They noticed him and Smokescreen cheerfully waved a servo from the distance.

"Go."

Prowl took his servo of mechling's shoulder and watch the youngling give him a last look and walk to his friends. His slim, short figure with grey armor that blinked under the light of the sun walked away. Prowl watched just a bit longer before turning to perform his duties.

This mechling was his charge… And from now on Prowl was his guardian.

* * *

The ending happened to be much stronger than I expected…

And it took looong because I had no time to write.

 **Explanations:**

1) I imagine **Iaconian** standard and **Simplified** as different writing styles of the same language. I doubt Cybertron uses letters... So I though they have a big variation of symbols. Plus I am sure there will be different way of reading this symbols so that is difference in Iaconian standard and Simplified.

 **Coding...** Well, I think it is another way of presenting information... I know, it's not well thought-through but I really wanted to use these small details. **They add to the presentation of Jazz's background...** He is a bit uneducated compared to what he should know by now but we all know he is a smart guy:)

There might be more dialects and writing style but I am not sure if I should go so much into details... This story was supposed to be written fast! But I recieve inspiration in waves and my timetable does not always fit these waves, sadly...

2) Prime returned to meet Prowl and was talking to him when they WheelJack made a call. They contacted Blaster who checked camera recording who was left speechless for a click once realizing where Sentinal sent the youngling to. They contactedd ratchet just in case and the trio went to get Jazz.

3)any more questions?:/


	11. What shapes one's mind

I've been away for veeery long... If anyone is still reading this story, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Origin (Transformers)

Chapter 9. What shapes one's mind.

Jazz grinned looking at the object in his servo. He was sitting in the reck room waiting for Prowl to arrive for a short break and so far none of a few Autobots in the room paid him any attention.

WheelJack was busy testing his new invention and so Jazz had escaped this orn's extra lesson of Iaconian standard. FirstAid was in the medbay with Ratchet, the medic showing him some datapods with anatomy, while Arcee was soon to be released from those femme-orientated lessons of hers, ironically provided by Mirage - a mech tutor. Bluestreak and Smokescreen were invited by Bee to spend some time together under the watch of his overly-grown caretaker. Jazz had obviously been automatically invited too and was actually planning to join his friends soon despite Ironhide's unofficial disproval. That mech did not like him - it was not difficult for Jazz to notice the suspicious glances of the 'Bot directed at him whenever they were in the same room.

Jazz looked at his half empty cube smirking with amusement at his thought. It was clear that 'Bee became this hard-shelled mech's soft spot. Whenever his young friend addressed Ironhide, the giant was unintentionally turning into a softy and Jazz honestly found that hilarious. What a pity that Bee did not know his powers. Yet, this made the matter even more extreme. Jazz knew Ironhide saw him as a bad influence and could almost hear the unspoken 'you, red-opticed scraplet, keep your infective attitude away from my sparkling'.

But Ironhide was forgetting something very important: Jazz was the one who took care of Bumblebee first. The sparklings and FirstAid would still listen to him. They liked him and Jazz liked them. These Autobots were not going to ruin it.

"Look what we've got here, Sunny." A huge frame bumped itself on the opposite side of the table. The mech leaned further, his faceplate crossing the edge of Jazz's personal space. The mechling grimaced at the intruder but refused to shrink away and sat still.

"Remember us, scraplet?"

The red 'Bot's optics sparkled slyly at the frowning youngling, while his twin stopped behind Jazz too close for the mechling's liking. Those two were not planning anything serious, just to scare the kid a bit and teach him his place.

"What do you want?"

"Ow, how rude, shorty. Where are your manners?"

"An officer got in trouble for messing up with me, remember? You two want the same?"

"Hah! Sential? He's an idiot. We're actually glad someone finally throw his overly-grown ego back in his face. Plus, we're not officers and non-officers learn how to avoid some rules."

Jazz sniggered, "You're telling that to me?"

"Just look at him, Sunny… Over-confident, aren't we?"

With a smirk Sideswipe held his gaze and in that gaze Jazz could see the flow of thoughts going in the processor of the mech who, he could tell, was not like the most of the Autobots he had met so far.

Jazz could not know that these two mechs, while truly quite untypical for the Autobot standards, could be honest and loyal… They really were. Primarily to each other, as Jazz was to his friends, and later to the Autobots among whom they had found the ones that would accept them for who they were. And Sideswipe, on his part, might had seen in these wild optics of the Koanian sparkling a sign or two that would remind Sideswipe of himself and his brother… However, he was too, in some ways, still young and the youthful desire to prove his status was at this moment blinding the mech. For now, in Jazz he only saw an annoying sparkling who thought himself better than the twins.

"A pretty toy you've got there…"

Following the mech's gaze Jazz remembered about the device which he had automatically pulled away from the site once the two had approached but failed to affectively hide it from the 'Bots's attention. The click he revealed the worry brought by the realization of his failed ttemnpt was enough for Sideswipe to find what the target should be.

"We'll get a look."

Sideswipe grabbed the small device from out of Jazz's servos before he could jerk away.

"Hey, Sunny, catch!"

"Give it back!"

"Or what?"

Some bots looked at how the twins were teasing the mechling but found it harmless. The twins were known for small troubles and their actions were usually just annoying. And so the brothers went on. They tossed the small music player to each other with Jazz failing attempts to catch his belongings. He was too short to grab it and too weak to stop the well-armored strong mechs. With each failed attempt and their laughs, he was becoming angrier and less focused as the anger and fear of them dropping the fragile device was building up.

"Hey that's a nice player."

"Give it back! You'll break it!"

They did not think they would and, honestly, did not think of the consequences should they indeed drop the device.

"Where did he get it?" Sunstreaker asked totally ignoring Jazz, who jumped grabbing his twin's frame, trying to pull himself up closer to the raised servo that held his property.

"It's mine!"

"Whom did you steal it from?"

"I stole nothing!" Jazz growled at the accusation.

"Yeh, of course, ya didn't."

"You think we're idiots?"

"Give it back now!"

"Who did you steal from?"

The twins, though, could get clumsy too. Sideswipe bumped into the table, the flying player missed his servos and, hitting the ground, shattered into pieces.

Jazz stared, frozen in place. He did not see Sideswipe's own surprise or the stare of his twin, he did not see the optics that were directed back at the scene they made, nor did he see his guardian who had entered the room just before the music player hit the ground. The only thing that was being recalled in the mechling's helm was the sound of shattering pieces. Again and again he saw it falling and the more he refused to believe the more helpless he felt.

It was broken.

By them.

For no reason at all.

"You idiots!" His voice broke. From anger or hurt? That was probably both. The mechling glared at the two supposedly to be adults with his burning red optics and actually managed to drag their attention.

"You broke it!-" He shouted once again, his frame trying to direct the sudden burning energy out of his frame that felt too small to hold it in and the 'Bots could hear that in this sound. Jazz's voice was something between a bark and a growl. He would have probably hissed too but his optics got blurred by the coolant that appeared in them. Its streaks traitorously leaked out and down over his faceplate and Jazz was silenced both by shock and by a sudden realization of his weakness. He glared at the two guilty mechs one more time with a hurt look, which he tried to hide behind his anger, and bolted out of the room not even pausing as he passed by his guardian.

* * *

Jazz smashed buttons of the panel entering the code and sled through the door panel once the gap got just big enough. He glanced around, the details of the broken player securely held in his fist, and then put them on the table with a short glance receiving a proof that some parts were broken beyond the repair. A grimace of despair was followed by another wave of coolant streaking down his faceplate.

It was just not fair.

He took away his glance not wanting to see the broken pieces any longer.

Bright optics thought a deadly glance at the door as he clumsily kicked it hard.

"Idiots!" he screamed loudly at no one yet all and after that shout the room silenced even more. Jazz made no more sound and squezed his optics hard.

It was not fair.

Servos in fists, he angrily rubbed the coolant away and jerked towards his berth, refusing to look at the table on which lay the broken pieces. He dropped there, his faceplate still wet, and stared at the wall. He cycled in and out. Slowly, forcefully and harshly. The anger slowly vanished but not the bitter feeling of unfairness, weakness... Jazz never pitied himself. He was stronger than that and he did not care for this foolish overgrown hard-helms with rust instead of a processor. But for this time he just wanted to cry it out. There was no one to see him anyway.

He lay there with no thought when the door panel calmly slide open and smooth steps entered the room. They silenced and an unfinished cube of energon was placed on the desk.

Prowl focused his optics on the broken parts of the device and then looked at his charge. Jazz did not move and something told Prowl he wouldn't.

"There is no need to be so upset about a broken device."

When the youngling did not react on his comment, the Praxian looked at the pieces again. It was pity that the player was broken but there were things more important than music. And still Prowl wondered what was the exact cause of such an emotional reaction.

The situation had made his charge cry. That was something he could not have left unacknowledged. It was not typical for Jazz to act this way. He just was not a youngling to cry that easily. He had had reasons to cry since the first moment they found the youngling and the other sparklings. The first encounter was nothing but stressful for the young ones. For Jazz specifically. Yet, there was never even a slightest hint of tears. Later Jazz seemed to have believed that he was to be separated from his friends. Prowl remembered that look when he and FirstAid were saying goodbyes. Tears never came then either. Now, in new surroundings with different lifestyle and different rules again Jazz never ever came close to crying.

He did turn arrogant, would through angry stares proving his displeasure and stay his ground with a surprising courage.

Whatever his life in Kaon was, or his life with Decepticons, Jazz never lost the spirit.

And yet here he lay, like a normal youngling whose toy had just been broken. Prowl's look softened - after all Jazz was still a child - and Praxian signed.

"I understand that it was important to you?"

There was no response but he did notice the grimace that appeared on the mechling's face.

"Jazz?"

"You understand nothing." The youngling snapped still staring at the wall.

"I-" but at the try the red optics blazed in his direction.

"You know nothing about me, so stop pretending that you do!"

It was true. During his short time as Jazz's guardian Prowl hadn't had many opportunities to learn the simplest things a guardian was expected to know. Jazz had told him, or better say, reported a brief of his past and that was used to provide theories of the mechling's possible reactions, actions and understanding. Prowl could theories deeper and imagine more details of his life. But it was just a theory. It all felt more like a background report.

When it came to the simplest yet important things...

What did the mechling like, what did he preferred to do? Did Jazz even know it himself? He once stated liking to sleep on the roof- away from the barracks, 'enjoying the view' - and perhaps, further from the towering, loud and harsh adults that could care less about the sneaking undersized mechling uselessly occupying their space. Jazz was rather skilled with his small knife but that did not seem as a very suitable hobby for a mechling… What else was there? Jazz was protective of his friends... He was the one who had taken the responsibility... One watching out for five...

But a little music player... A player. He was not aware that mechling had had the device. The only thing he knew that Jazz claimed before their arrival to Iacon was his knife. Prowl hoped that the player did not belong to any members of the base and that his charged somehow had managed to get himself the device not by the means of stealing... If so, this was indeed Jazz's property. That led the matter in a complete different direction. And it also might have given Prowl some clues about the mechling.

Music. Jazz liked music...

Prowl needed to learn more and settle everything down. Perhaps he could turn this unfortunate event into something positive.

"Then why don't you tell me so I know-"

"As if ya' would believe meh!" Mechling barked, with a venomous look turning to face the Praxian.

"You too think Ah stole it, don't ya?!" A digit was impaling the air pointed at Prowl but behind the daring and burning look older mech noticed the hidden wound from hurt feelings. Prowl held back a frown as Jazz added, "Of course, where else would someone like Ah get it?!"

Unwillingly Prowl had considered the possibility. It was Jazz after all... But he had doubt the idea and Jazz's respond to the situation was also proving the theory wrong.

"I avoid rushing into conclusions without supporting facts."

But Jazz clearly ignored the automatic statement and Prowl watched his charge stand up from the berth and hurry to the door.

"Jazz, I simply wish to-"

"Leave meh alone."

"Running away from the problem will not-"

"Just let go! Ah don't want anything to do with ya or any of ya Autobots!"

Finally, Prowl realized, seeing the mechling's current state, that he would be going nowhere trying to reason Jazz right now. The youngling needed time to calm down.

"If you say so... But I will ask you to finish your energon. I will also leave you for now, if you wish to stay alone." Prowl still had work to finish but he would be back soon. Jazz had had his communication link installed after the recent incident with Sentinal and so he could always contact his guardian and, even though Prowl felt like this was unlikely to happen, he still decided to remind his charge about the possibility...

"Feel free to contact me if you wish. You have my communication frequency."

With that he stepped out of the room and sent RedAlert a request to acknowledge him, if Jazz decided to leave the room.

Thinking of it, the lack of reports from RedAlert considering Jazz's activity was another proof that the mechling did not steal the device.

Or if he did, he did so rather skillfully.

Yet, again, Prowl reminded himself that he believed Jazz to be non-guilty. It seemed now that the only other property that Jazz had prior the arrival to Iacon was broken by the mechs that were supposed to be trying to gain his trust. It was Sideswips and Sunstreaker's childish actions and a small revenge on the meaningless short moment of shame on the shuttle when Jazz managed to come with a challenging respond to their comment. But even these two were Autobots and it made no good in Jazz's integration... Such a foolish act might have broken any trust the mechling had constructed.

A stolen player or not but the twins would not avoid a lecture and get some unpleasant and extra boring correctional shifts.

Jazz was the only reason for Prowl to leave his work place on time once his shift was over. By the time he returned, he found Jazz deep in recharge. The cube was empty but nothing in the room seemed to have changed. Datapads, Praxian crystal and the pieces of the broken device - all untouched, not having moved even a millimeter. Jazz had not left the room and surprisingly seemed to have done nothing to take his time. Prowl sighed. Doing nothing was not a typical way for a mechling to act. Jazz must have been affected even more than he had assumed.

All because of a player.

Prowl gave a look at the pieces. After a short moment he collected them in his hand and left the room.

* * *

"Preceptor, I already told you, no, I'm sure this time it won't blow- oh, Prowl? I though Preceptor came back with a new fire extinguisher... How can I help you? "

"Forgive me for interrupting your work, WheelJake, I see you are busy... But I had to ask you for a favor, if your time allows, of course."

"A favor? Well, why not..." The scientist thought a doubtful look at his project," I… Well... Better wait for that fire extinguisher... So, what did you need? Is the holomap glitching again?"

"Actually it is more of a personal matter..."

"Some weapon modifications? I thought you did not usually go on a field..."

"Actually... Are you familiar with mechanisms of a music player?"

WheelJack put back the cloth he used to clean off the oil from his servos and glanced at the tactician unsure of what he heard.

"... Music player?"

"Jazz had an unfortunate encounter with the twins today. His player was broken in the process. I was wondering if there is any chance it could be repaired."

"Oh…"

WheelJack stared a moment longer but then spoke, "Did you bring it with you?"

Prowl walked to the table and put the pieces out. The future of the player looked hopeless.

"Twins you say…"

From the scientist's look it seemed he agreed but then he took the first detail and then another.

"Well, lets have a look… That's a lot of pieces…"

"Is there any chance this could be repaired?"

WheelJack was scanning through all the details and Prowl could see that the more the mech looked the more interested he was becoming. That rose his hopes up. May be the device could still be fixed.

"Hmmm... Okay, good, good, I see- ow... well, I can correct that one. Hmmm... this will go here, then bend it back… Not as bad as I thought. Oh- Prowl, there is a piece missing..."

"Is it required?"

"It is. I will see what can be done but I would really use the missing part."

"What is it like?"

"Should be this big, flat, mostly silver with green inprints."

"I will have a look."

"Sure. I can actually start putting it all together."

"Thank you for your time, WheelJack. I am sure Jazz will appreciate it."

"No problem, Prowl. I'd like to cheer up this troublemaker of ours."

* * *

Prowl entered the silent reckroom, where tables and seats were unusually empty. He approached the spot where he remembered the device being dropped and, abandoning his perfect officer stand, knelled and bent to have a look under the tables, his doorwings clumsily held at the more comfortable angle. Having noticed no sign of the object WheelJack described, the Praxian mech had to crawl further.

"Prowl?.."

Prowl hit his helm at the bench and held back a shameful sigh.

"What are you doing?"

"Mirage... I did not hear you enter." Prowl started regaining a more appropriate stance and faced the noble.

"That is expected... Lost something?"

"Jazz's player was broken. WheеlJack agreed to try fixing it but there seems to be a piece missing."

"And you are trying to find it?" the mech asked raising his optic ridge with a hint of disbelieve.

"...Yes."

"Description?"

"This big, flat, silver, green imprints."

With a nod Mirage stepped away and bent down looking under the sittings, more gracefully than the Praxian's frame had tried a moment ago, and Prowl was more than glad for the lack of further comments. He chose a different direction and continued his search.

"So?" Mirage decided to speak, "It that why he did not come?"

"Come where?"

"Don't you know? Ironhide took all the sparklings out for a while. They were too active for indoors. Smokescreen mentioned inviting Jazz too. Obviously, why would they not? But I thought you were aware?"

"Jazz… Has not mentioned it. We were supposed to meet during refuel but the twins happened… He got really upset and I left him to cool down and he was in recharge when I returned. He must have slept through the time."

"Was he that misbalanced?"

"More than I would have liked, unfortunately."

"Well, any mechling would."

"I agree but I hope he will learn to value such things less. Nowadays, especially. There are more important things to lose."

"And yet you are crawling here trying to find the missing piece for his toy."

Prowl paused feeling a bit more awkward than he would have liked, "It seemed really important for him... Sadly, he refused to tell why."

"Stubborn one you have got there…"

"He is improving... How are Smokescreen and Arcee?"

"Arcee - perfect. Smokescreen? I might need to reconsider the energon grade Ratchet advised." Prowl heard the mech chuckle, "Or might as well attach him to generator of some sort to save all the energy he's giving out. Can be a solution to our power problems..."

At that Prowl permitted himself a smile, "I hope Ironhide reaches his berth before he drops with exhaustion today…"

And then his optics captured a spot of green. He reached further and lifted the detail.

"Found it."

"You did? Good."

* * *

"I must say I am impressed by how fast you fixed this."

Prowl stood by the scientist's side who was putting back the final pieces of Jazz's broken player.

"It's easier when you know where everything goes." the mech grinned in response.

"You have player repair experience?"

"No. But I am a professional. Plus, it is nice to work with something that is unlikely to blow up."

"Unlikely?"

"Never say never, you know… Here we go. I think that should do. Some scratches on the back and a small crack on the screen but can't do anything about it. I replaced several details inside. You won't even notice. The cover was almost undamaged, though I had to bend it back a little. Worked with the speaker a bit too and fixed the port in the right place."

"We have spare part fitting for a music player?" Prowl hardly believed that.

"No, I'm talking of two bolts and a cable. They fit for different stuff. And guess what, the memory card was somehow in one piece. Let's just make a final check. What do we have here?"

WheelJack turned on the device and made a quick search in the list of recordings it held. He randomly chose and pressed one but when the melody started, Prowl's doorwings flinched. WheelJack too stared at the player with an unhidden surprise.

" _Not_ … the type I expected." He admitted and Prowl silently agreed. What they heard was classical instrumental music, famous but considered boring by some masses or younger generation. And it was definitely not anything you would hear in Kaon. Prowl himself haven't heard anything of that kind for a very long time and he was truly taken aback that Jazz would have it in his collection.

"Kid's got a good taste. Look at these…" WheelJack wowed as he scrolling further. Prowl joined him and saw the list of the records. There were all kinds, some of which he knew. The more he read through the titles, more confused he was becoming.

But then it clicked and Prowl remembered the Kaon. He imagined it all. The dark streets with blinding neon lights with the mixture of bumping music, crowds of bots walking around and the wave of their webbed voices. The city's calmer yet darker areas, with even dust rusting while flying though air. That was where Jazz had been. The shouts of crowds, cheers, the crazy mixture of voices on the streets and by the main screens of the city, awaiting new times, revolution and power. That was what Jazz saw. The barking, the orders, the sneaky comments, grumbles, rough voices of even rougher figures that wanted nothing to do with him. That was what Jazz heard. And in that chaos he somehow got a hold of a player with some best examples of the music one could find.

Symphonies. Ballads. Songs.

Prowl froze when he heard what WheelJack turned on next. His doorwings rose. It was the song of his home - Praxian melody that brought a wave of memories making Prowl get lost right there, right then.

When he recovered, he found himself once again staring at the small device held in WheelJack's hands.

* * *

Prowl had expected Jazz to sleep till the next morning but when he reached their room the mechling was woken up by the movement. He did not acknowledge his guardian's presence but was slightly confused by the time of the day. Realizing that the night had recently began, he dropped back on the birth and stared at the wall oblivious that his guardian was not ignoring but, on the other servo, watching him from the corner of his optics.

"I am sorry for waking you up. Keep recharging, the night has just started…"

The lights in the room were not on and only a dim light over Prowl's desk was hitting a small part of their cuarters. Jazz was noticeably tired but he did not move to continue his recharge and just kept his clouded optics open. Seeing that, Prowl sitting by the desk stopped scrolling and arranging the reports he had in the datapod.

"Apparently you were supposed to spend time with your friends today… I was not aware…"

There was no reaction from the mechling's side.

"Mirage told me. He was surprised that you were not present. FirstAid and Arcee tried to contact you but received no response. It would be good if you talked to them tomorrow."

The sparklings had even wanted to come searching for their older friend but Ironhide convinced them otherwise by insisting that Jazz must had been busy. That, of course, Prowl decided not to tell… At least not yet. He would need to explain Jazz the possibility of such situations in the future. He knew that the mechling was clever enough to notice most of these but Prowl wanted Jazz to know that he could also affect the way others saw him. Prowl understood the reasons of his comrade's concerns. Ironhide was worried that Jazz could be a bad influence to the other kids and Prowl hoped that this would change with time.

The lack of any response, sound or even movement made him want to sigh but he did not. He turned to face the mechling with one servo on the top of his chair's back.

"Is there anything you wish to talk about?"

Silence.

"Do you want to say anything?"

Nothing again.

Jazz could hear him loud and clear. But he wanted to ignore him. And now, seeing that he had Prowl's attention, he wanted the mech to know that he was ignoring him. There still was this slight emptiness of unfairness caused by the event he did not want to think about. He was using his indifference to both keep hold of his feelings and slap it into Prowl's faceplate, even if discomfort or slight annoyance was the only thing it would cause.

This time Prowl gave a tired sigh.

Behind the window, the light rain that had become an unnoticeable calming background sound had finally increased its power and its drops were now powerfully hitting the opposite side of the glass. Both bots moved their helms at the sound, unable to ignore a sudden change. The season was showing its force more with every storm they had. Tonight was not different. Thunder blazed through the air and its echo lengthened the sound of the only strike of the lightning. It was powerful out there, frightening and beautiful.

Jazz cound not resist his curiosity and so he stood, putting his previous acting aside and walked to the dark square of the window. The mechling's red optics reflected in the glass as he silently watched, taken by the music of the forces' thrilling wave, excitement and cautiousness trembling inside of him.

He stood like that for a while, not thinking if the other mech watched him or continued his work. For a clicked he wondered what was it like outside but another wave of thunder caused him to slightly flinch and change his mind. He finally decided to return to his berth, while the older bot still sat on his seat. Jazz ignored the white-armored mech with all his might. He honestly did not want to see or be near Prowl or anyone else. But right then a small object at the edge of the table crossed the corner of Jazz's optics and he froze.

The mechling stared at the device, holding his breath in disbelief. Right there lay the orange music player, _his_ music player, in one piece and not a mess of broken details. He made a small hesitant step further as if scared that the player might disappear. Jazz couldn't see how lost he looked and stared at the device as if at a small miracle. Then he made another cautious step, at the same time listening to his guardian, and was now aware that Prowl was closely watching him.

"WheelJack was quite officiant. I am actually surprised how fast he managed to fix it."

It was then when Jazz finally looked at his guardian, but in his optics were not happiness or excitement one would expect. They were full of puzzlement. Receiving confirmation that this was truly his player, Jazz carefully reached for it and ran a digit over the screen with a small crack at its corner. He gave no sign of recognition of the damage but only held it and stared unsure of what to do.

"It would be good, if you thank WheelJack tomorrow."

Jazz looked at him again and with unhidden surprise in his voice asked, "Why did he fix it?"

Prowl answered simple, "Because he could and he wanted to help."

Jazz was thoughtful for a click but then continued, "Why did _you_ do that?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Prowl said as if the answer was obvious, "I am your guardian after all and while I do still believe that you slightly overreacted, I realized that this player was very important to you."

Jazz looked down at his device and Prowl was surprised to see a hint of shame cross the mechling's features, while the uncertainty was too still there in his optics.

"I am sorry that it got broken. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were wrong in what they did. But they are going to get some very boring extra shifts, that I guarantee."

Jazz's optics flinched up at that but then went to his player.

"They thought I stole it…"

"Is that why you got so upset?"

"…Partly. I guess."

Prowl calmly asked, "What else?"

There was a bit of hesitation from Jazz's side but surprisingly he spoke again,

"That I could not stop them."

The Praxian gave an understanding nod, "You are still young, Jazz. You have a long way to go, things to learn. And you will. Till then, I am here to help you with whatever you need. You just need to tell me. Do you understand that?"

Jazz did not look up but he nodded.

"Good." Prowl watched his charge with warm look. Jazz turned back and walked to his berth, gaze on his player which he carefully held. He settled down sitting, leaning on the wall, thoughtful.

"It was a gift…" Prowl heard him say after a while.

"I was running on the market street with others I was created with. Before they were relocated to different cities. Saw a mech drop his shinix holder. I just warned him, that's all… He was surprised and got exited, for some reason. Said that 'there are decent mechs in this city after all'."

Prowl saw a hint of smile when Jazz recalled those words.

"Then he gave me the player. Said it was his old one but he had some good stuff on it. Told me to check them out… Said to know there was much more than that 'Kaon life'…"

The older mech was silent at first, attentively listening to Jazz's rare moment of confession, hiding his slight surprise and relief from finally seeing that the mechling was at last opening up. And when he heard it all, it made things so much clearer for Prowl. The music player Jazz received was a reward from the mech who did not have to give it and also an act of kindness, which probably was the first one Jazz had encountered… That player had become an open door for a mechling who knew no more but Kaon. The only source of knowledge that could shape the better in a spark with no adults to guide him. He could see the references now, having read the list of recordings. They could be reasoning of some of Jazz's actions. Prowl wondered how much had they already shaped in him, how much they influenced the mechling's way of approaching life.

"You did good, Jazz."

It was simple and short but Prowl made sure Jazz recognized the praise and approval in his voice.

The youngling looked up at his guardian, not feeling out of place, despite having told the story, but now unsure how to act after Prowl's words. Knowing he was not all bad was one thing but hearing an adult say it felt strange.

"Did you like the music?" Prowl decided to continue and Jazz did not mind the conversation.

"Yeh… It was different."

"WheelJack and I had to turn the player on to check, if it was working."

The mechling's optics flinched up and Prowl held back an amused smile from mechling's surprised and slightly embarrassed look, "You have got a very good selection. From Kalis and Crystal City. Even some Praxian songs."

"Your home?"

"Yes."

"You… Liked them?" Jazz asked hesitantly with curiosity revealing itself in his tone and posture.

"They do bring some good memories. Do you wish to turn something on? We could listen to some before we go to recharge."

That brought a light grin to the mechling's faceplate and he tapped to search for a Praxian song. He turned one on and by the time it ended and the second melody started, Jazz had settled on his berth, sleepily watching the Praxian mech work by the desk. After the third longer one, Jazz paused his player, when his guardian stood and put the datapod on the shelf.

"Hey…" Prowl heard a hesitant call and looked back, "Thanks for fixing the player… Others wouldn't bother."

And by others he meant any other mech…

Prowl's spark softened, "Sometimes we just should try to fix what's broken. That goes not only for the objects. I am thankful that you told me that story, Jazz."

At his words, Jazz suddenly raised up on his elbows and accusingly frowned at him.

"So you are fixing me?"

"No." Prowl was not taken aback by the accusation, perhaps his choice of words was not the best. However, there was no anger but irritation in Jazz's look, which was a progress he believed, "What I mean is that I am glad that you were ready to share some of your past with me." He couldn't help it and chuckled at the once again confused look, by that startling mechling even further, "I do understand that you are cautious with whatever you tell me and I do appreciate your honesty and trust. As for fixing you? No, Jazz. You are not broken."

Jazz frame lowered. But he still looked at the older mech with a suspicious frown.

"Then you are trying to build me?" he continued pushing further, trying to see if there was any fakeness but couldn't find any as the older mech grinned at the game of words, "I am trying to provide correct details, Jazz, but you are the one to build yourself."

The mechling's expression changed -the mechling raised an optic ridge but had clearly gotten the point.

"You are a weird mech, you know that?" he said now smirking.

"That makes two of us." Prowl answered simply and receive an amused laugh in response.

"Was that a joke?" the youngster asked grinning as he now lay on his berth and stared at his guardian while Prowl permitted himself a smile of his own.

"Well it certainly made you laugh."

He turned the lights of hearing a short giggle once again and approached his own berth to finally have some recharge.

"Good night, Jazz," he said as he lay still but after a moment of hesitation, for the first time from other side of the room he heard a voice responding, "…Good night."


	12. Imperfect Crystal

I had alternative ending to this chapter but this one feels better.

It is STRONGLY CONNECTED to the previous one, both havinng very important moments of the story. I hope you guys feel the same and see how two link.

* * *

Origin (Transformers)

Chapter 10. 'Imperfect crystal'

"That means Praxus, go on."

"P-praxus is…'popular'?"

"Almost. It says 'famous'."

"Famous for its cry-stal forest?"

WheelJack chuckled at his student's guess, "Gardens. Famous for its crystal gardens."

"Why do I need to know it again?" the red-opticed youngling asked sinking in his seat. WheelJack gave him a quick look, same amused smile on his face, and then continued tightening the bolt on some kind of a mechanism, which Jazz couldn't name. The mech had been putting it up during the whole lesson and at the same time managing to mentor Jazz, which was not quite hard considering Jazz's slow struggles to complete the tasks. He was not doing great in Iaconian Standard and was perfectly aware of it, that fact not helping his progress or enthusiasm.

"You are practicing your reading, I figured you could as well learn some interesting facts."

"About _gardens_?"

"About different things. I know it is boring but that's just because I am using the simplest sentence structures and symbols. Once you get better you will be able to practice by reading something you actually enjoy. Then it will be much more fun."

"Joy…"

"Come on, Jazz. There is just a bit more left."

"I'm bored and processor is melting. There's too much to learn. How is it even possible to memories so much rules?"

"Trust me you'll speed up once you get the basics."

"These _are_ the 'basics'. Aren't _basics_ supposed to be the easiest part?" The mechling complained and WheelJack amusingly shook his head at his student's stubbornness. Jazz's progress might have been slow but he was improving and that meant that their private lessons weren't for nothing. The mechling seemed to have become more open and willing to learn too, despite the complains he was now having. That all happened after the incident with the player, or, more accurately, after it was fixed and put back in one piece. WheelJack had been glad to help but quite amused when the mechling thanked him for his work. That was quite the sight. It was probably the first time Jazz did such a thing, the mech could imagine, so the awkwardness of the moment for the youngling was understandable. WheelJack had long decided he liked the kid and enjoyed the mechling's company. Jazz could be very creative with his comments and responses, especially once he was getting bored, and as had been proved, any moment a trait that would not be expected from a youngling could reveal itself. But now, as Jazz was finally starting to open up, he was slowly revealing the unique shades of his character that were more pleasing.

"Even 'Bee is better at that. That's embarrassing. Can't I learn something different?"

"We both know you have to learn Standard. Come on, Jazz, we've been there. Plus, you have already improved. Go on, what's the next one?"

Groaning Jazz moved his seat closer to the table and went on.

"Crystal city- Wait what? There is a crystal city? Or is it a word for Praxus?"

"No. Crystal City is a different place. But it is in some ways similar to Praxus."

"It's a city made of crystals or what?"

"Well, not exactly but crystals are indeed used to form some elements of the building structures."

"What's with all the crystals? Praxus has crystals. Another city has crystals. Prowl has a crystal."

"Prowl has a crystal?"

"Yeh. A piece this big hovering over the holder."

"It must be Praxian… Which colour?"

"Turquoise."

"Defiantly Praxian."

"So what? It's just a rock. Useless."

"Jazz, crystals are not rock and the ones on our planet are even more special. Besides, Prowl does not look like a mech that would own anything useless, does he?"

"Kidding? That room is shining with order. I'm surprised he lets me in."

"Crystals are a symbol of Praxus, Jazz, and Prowl is a Praxian. I would be a very nice reminder of home, I would guess."

"A piece of stone?"

"A crystal, Jazz. Praxian crystals are of a rare type. It is believed that they hold energy of their own. They can seek it from their surroundings as they grow and release it too and even respond to different energy fields. Praxian crystal are in group of the most responsive and active types. Why don't you ask Prowl? I'm sure he will be glad to explain it to you. He will know more than I."

"Okay… Sure, why not. Let's hear a story about shining rocks, crystals, whatever..."

"Now, back to reading."

"Agh… Crystal City has 'grand'?"

"It means 'big'."

"Grand gardens that… Shine at night."

"Mmhmm."

"Oh, I know this one. Metropolex. I heard it's huge. Metropolex is a… technological… center."

"Well done. See? You got that right."

"Speaking of technology. 'Jack that thing you're holding won't blow up, will it?" Jazz asked suspiciously eyeing the scientist's work and WheelJack's optics flinched up at him and stared, his expression surprised from the statement Jazz made.

"How do you kn- No. It shouldn't… I am not working with anything that can trigger an explosion."

"Then why is there smoke coming from it?"

"Smoke? What smoke? Where- ow no… Nononono-"

Jazz saw his tutor jump from his seat while the smell of smoke just begun to fill the area as he carried the machine and bolted towards a small fire extinguished momently spraying its content on the smoke-revealing gap.

"Close call." He stated as a matter of fact and then looked at his student, "Not a word to anyone."

"That was kinda' fun. But I can't promise. Plus, if I tell, there's a chance I won't have any more private lessons…"

"Or we'll be forced to work in somewhere else and not in my lab. Do you want more hours in the classroom?"

"Not a chance."

"You have last sentences to go."

Jazz slammed his head on the desk.

* * *

Jazz was closely eyeing the shining stone, as it hovered lifted by the energy field from the holder. It was small enough to fit in Jazz's hand, small bright torques crystals covering the untreated and rough uncolored surface they grew from. Apart from Kaon city center neon lights Jazz used to see from distance, it was probably the most colour-rich thing Jazz had come across.

Jazz narrowed his optics, thinking that the crystal looked weird. He did not know anything about those rocks and so he was unaware that the one in front of him was untreated and in its natural form. The darker stone parts of it that were not coloured took his attention and he wondered if this one was with lower quality. Prowl seemed like a mech that would chose something more presentable…

Jazz smirked and drew his servo through the space between the crystal and the holder. It only slightly caused the crystal to move in the air yet it kept hovering. Jazz grinned now more interested and as his optics brightened, a playful curiosity revealed itself. He got even closer, his faceplate a short distance away from the crystal and drew his servo under the crystal once again. Then stone lighted up. It's colour brightened and then decreased and Jazz optics widened at the sudden response. WheelJack had mentioned energy fields… It must have responded to his systems, Jazz thought and curiously gazed at it, wondering what else it could do. His servo raised and slowly, carefully got closer to the crystal's surface.

"Do not touch it, please."

Jazz flinched back at his guardian's voice, taken aback as he had not heard the mech enter the room.

"I didn't. But why? Is it fragile?"

"Not too fragile but it can be damaged, which I would rather avoid." Prowl waved his helm indicating Jazz to move aside as he turned on the holomap and went to put the datapod on the shelf.

"It glowed." Jazz stated watching the mech.

"It did?"

"Yeh, that was weird. WheelJack told me about how it can react to energy field. Is it what it was?"

Prowl gave a look at the crystal.

"Most likely. The crystals can be quite responsive; it must have registered yours. May be even coded it into its memory."

"Memory? That thing can think?"

"Not exactly. It is not similar to us, think of it as a natural recording mechanism. Or something like your player. But instead of songs it has field and energy records."

"Wow… That's cool. I've never seen a crystal before, you know. Are they all like it?"

"They have different characteristics."

"Is this one from Praxus?"

"It is…"

"Why is it so stony? I thought crystals were supposed to be shiny…"

"This one is not completely treated, more natural. I prefer this type."

"You do?"

"Yes. I need to go, what will you be doing?"

"I'll meet up with Aid. He wanted to show me some stuff he learned from 'Hatchet… We'll probably catch up with others after it."

"What about your homework?"

"Oww, come on, mech. I'll do it. Just later. I just came back."

"You'd better complete it. How was the lesson with WheelJack?"

"The boring group lessons, or the extra boring with one-to-one lesson? Fine and fine. WheelJack almost blew up the mechine he was building."

"He did _what_?"

"Nothing too serious. A bit of smoke started coming out of it, he had a fire extinguisher, it's fine… Oh no, I know that look. Don't make me work in the classroom, mech. It is boring enough, I can't stay in there any longer and without FirstAid to answer the questions I don't know about. What's wrong? It's not working?"

Jazz looked at the holomap that was still unlit, Prowl still waiting at its side, still waiting for it to work.

"I needed to start the loading process, so I can have the updates when I'm back… Strange."

He kneeled down to look under it and check the cables, as predicted they seemed fried.

"This will need to be changed. Might be the cause of power surge during the storm. I will let the maintenance team know. And I will talk to WheelJack about the safety regulations."

"Mech-"

"I promise you no extra time in classroom. Just making sure that he truly works with nothing that can heat up."

* * *

"I can't believe Ironhide made us do maintenance!"

"That's all your fault."

"That was a cool prank and you thought so too!"

"Before you dragged me in and I ended up doing extra hours for maintenance team I am not even a part of."

"Why did 'Hide even think that making us fix stuff was a good idea?"

Yet Sideswipe knew the answer as Ironhide himself had stated it clearly. 'May be fixing thing will teach you their value and respect the time that fixing requires!' That was unlikely…

"Because you, glitch, keep damaging everything around."

"As if you don't!"

"I never got to fix them till today though! Look at me, what is it? I am covered in oil and it's all your fault!"  
"Stop complaining like a femme."

"I already have to rust during this monitor duty for both CliffJumper and Hoist just because we broke that stupid player. The only thing I want is to end this and go clean in the wash racks."

"Yeh, speaking of that player… Prowl's room next…"

The two started at the grey panel before exchanging unsure glances and opening the door.

"Look at this place… It's cleaner than a medbay. You think he ever comes here at all?"

"He might as well spend all his time in the office for all I care." Sideswipe's twin grumbled as they two kneeled down and retracted the panel from under the table to check and fix the damaged cabled of the holomap. It was quite a quick job and once done, waiting for his twin to put the panel back red armored mech's optics caught an interesting object.

"Hey, Sunny, look."

"Just a rock."

"Oh, don't be like that, you like shiny things. It must be from Praxus, these things are rare," the young mech vowed eyeing the crystal, too close for the owner's liking, if he had been present. "I love the holder, bro, crystal's hovering in the air, look."

"You're like a sparkling, Sides. Have you never seen shuttles, seekes, other flying thing? Come on, let's go."

"Look, it's not falling. Imagine if I had a big one like that. That would be sweet. I wonder how that works…" With that he touched the crystal with his digit.

Once. It rolled in the air. Twice. It moved again. Third time he touched the holder and the crystal left energy field, dropping on the table.

"Oups…" was all Sideswipe said as he stared at the crystal with wide optics, his spark jerked at the slight 'cling' but realizing that the crystal was not even scratched the twin gave a relieved sigh.

Yet, Sunstreaker was right to predict, "We're offline."

"Ow no."

"Exactly."

"Ow no, ow no, ow no. We're offline!"

Undamaged yet crystal was not flying in the air again, despite Sideswipe's frantic tries to turn the holder on.

"That's what I said."

"Why did you not tell me not to touch it?!"

"Would it have stopped you?"

"That's not the point! Sunny, if Prowl's sees- Why is it not working?!"

"'Cause you broke it."

"What do we do? He will know it was us. We were supposed to fix that map."

"What if he thinks the 'Con did it?"

"Yes! Hey! That can work!"

"Or? What if not? He might believe scraplet's word over ours?"

"You think he will? Well, he will defiantly see we're lying, if he asks us."

"If he asks you. You broke it."

"Traitor."

"I'm not losing my helm because you messed up. Again. Have you seen Prowl angry? I haven't but he looks intimidating enough when he just gives a lectures. I'm more worried for Ironhide. He will for sure snap you in half after Prowl blames his idiocy for letting us into his room."

"Knowing Ironhide, you'll be snapped in two too, bro."

"Fine, why don't we ask WheelJack? We still got time till the end of Prowl's shift and he does always stay late, as far as I know."

"WheelJack. Yes. Good. Perfect. Let go." Sideswipe grabbed the device and the precious Praxian crystal and rushed out in the direction of the lab followed by his brother.

* * *

After the meeting ended, Prowl found himself walking in the direction of his quarters and not back to his office in the tactical department. He was planning to check, if the holo-map in his quarters was functional and if yes he would complete the job in his room. Jazz was too supposed to be back and already doing his homework or at least these were Prowl's hopes.

Yet when he entered just a quick glance at the room made him freeze. Doorwings raised and unmoving Prowl stared at the empty corner of the table. The feeling quite unpleasant appeared inside of him and the mech with a usually cool-facade tried hard to grab and stop this wave from spreading further. But his optics narrowed nevertheless, features darkening against his will. He walked closer, staring at the empty spot, posture tensed, one hand behind his back as if hiding from his own optics the fist his digits have formed. He had to be able to control himself, continue diplomatically yet sternly once it was time to talk and with the door opening behind him and Jazz entering the room it was that time.

"Hey, Prowler." The mechling greeted his guardian not having time to notice the tension in the older mech's frame but when the Praxian turned to face him, Jazz's features flinched, his movements slowing as he captured the differences.

"Jazz. Return what you took." A calm voice asked but the mechling was able to read through the stern look.

"Took what?"

"The crystal, Jazz. Where is it?"

"What? It was here-" the mechling started confused but silenced noticing that indeed the torques piece was missing as well as the holder that held it up.

"I don-"

"Do not start. I saw your interest and I understand that you would want to learn more but I told you not to touch it. You should have asked my permission."

"But I didn't touch anything!"

"Then where is it?"

"I don't know!"

"Did you break it?"

"No, I didn't!"

"Then I would advise you to give it back. It is very delicate."

"I don't have it!"

"Then where-?!"

"How am I supposed to know?! It's your stupid crystal!"

Prowl felt the rare feeling of anger overtaking his frame, as his intakes gave an uneven sigh.

"It is a Praxian crystal from my home, Jazz. The only thing I have that survived the distraction of the area I lived in. The only thing I have told you _not_ to touch, the _only_ strict rule I gave you." His voice was deep, commanding, powerful and scary. It was not loud but when used by a mech so calm and collected, the contrast was intimidating. " _The only strict rule, Jazz._ I asked you to be careful with it and was willing to answer your questions. And right after we had that discussion I arrive to my quarters only to find that the _crystal_ you were trying to play with is missing. So I ask you one last time."

He looked in deep red optics, in the stern look they had. Failing to realize what he was doing.

" _Where is it?_ I will not punish you but you _will_ give it back and tell me where you took it. And this situation will never happen again. _Understood_?"

Jazz stared at him optics wide, grimace formed on his faceplate. Hurt and disappointed. He should have known better. Jazz wasn't sure why the accusations and angred look of his guardian cut so deep but they did and in that sudden turn of events the mechling found himself losing any respect that had formed for the mech. The contrast between their shouting and the sudden silence was deafening and the ringing filled the room as the two stared at each other in silence both disappointed, one with shattered trust, other blinded by a sudden fury that too had been born from betrayal. In that silent pause they heard the door open and glanced at the movement only to find a pair frozen in the doorframe and staring at them with wide optics.

Hit by the impaling silence and the failed attempt to avoid such a meeting Sideswipe was quick to guess what had just happened in that room. Worse was the fact that he was holding the crystal and its holder in his servos. He awkwardly tried to straighten his posture and gave a nervous laugh when Prowl's optics caught the site of his belonging in Sideswipe's grip. The Praxian's doorwings started raising up as he stared at it with more shock than Sideswipe expected, less anger than predicted, yet as intimidating as it could have been.

"Eh… Hi, Prowl. Em… Sir? We were fixing that map and… This, kinda' fell…- But it's undamaged! And holder is working again…"

The older mech's features gave a slight flinch, but not one like Sideswipe or his brother would have expected.

"So I'm the one to overreact, heh?"

That came from the mechling. The twins looked at the shorter form. Jazz did not look at his guardian but when he continued the sharp glare directed at the older mech could have blazed through the thickest armor.

"So much for not getting attach to thing."

With that he turned around and walked out of the room twins' figures parting to let him through.

Prowl found himself unable to find a word to say. 'Mistake' was not enough to describe what just happened. So he stood there, fearing to even start thinking of what his outburst had caused. His distant look caught the curious stares of the still present twins.

"Out."

Carefully placing the holder and the crystal on the table, Sideswipe uncomfortable shrugged with hesitance and decided to say something.

"Em- We fixed the map…"

" _Now_."

Twins flew from a snarl and dared not to look back. Left alone in the quarters Prowl shut his optics tight and slide a servo over his face. His doorwings dropped in defeat as he glanced at the torques crystal.

Shame was only one of a lot more things that were rising in him. There was disgust and anger at his own actions, at his stupidity, at his sudden temper. At himself. How could he permit himself such actions? This was not a typical reaction; he was never the one to lose control. Prowl's features reflected a mixture of all his thoughts and feelings while he tried hard to put them aside and think of what he could do to at least try and fix the damage that had been done.

His feeling of lose made its way on his face. Once again squeezing his optics, Prowl grabbed his nose bridge and all but hissed at himself, "Idiot."

* * *

The feeling of pride and victory were boiling in him but Jazz could not understand why they hurt.

It was not easy to hurt Jazz' self-respect as he rarely cared for what accusations others thought at him. Mechs were of no importance. But this time, a scar was left and Jazz was not one to silently accept an assault. The oh-so clever tactician got humiliated right there and then, his stupidity and failure rubbed into his faceplate. It was too perfect and Jazz made a leave with what supposed to be a satisfying victory.

There was none of it. Instead he made his way trying to cool down and get rid of that burning feeling of wrong. Why was he feeling like scrap? He just could not understand. So he did the only thing that came to his mind. He retracted his knife and clicked a small panel in the wall open. Closing the gap from behind he continued moving now through the narrow, cable- filled spaces behind the walls, hiding from whatever happened outside.

Jazz could be anywhere.

RedAlert had informed Prowl that his charge once again sneaked behind the walls and was not noticed on cameras again. It was getting late but Prowl knew that recharge would not be a reason for Jazz to return to their quarters. After what happened he would not be surprised for the mechling to prefer recharging in some least possible location for it. Jazz's comlink was not answering so he called Jazz's name once in a while when sure that the corridor was clear hoping that the mechling could hear him. Though Prowl truly doubted that it was of any use - Jazz was unlikely to respond. The mechling had stayed on his own longer than under anyone's care. One night he was undoubtingly able to survive but Prowl just could not find it in him to leave a youngling in whatever weird place he decided to hide in. It was Prowl's fault after all.

"Prowl?"

The named mech sighed.

"Mirage…"

"Why… are you staring at a wall?"

Situation somewhat familiar… The Praxian turned at the noble his exertion enough for Mirage to make the right guess.

"Jazz." The noble looked at the wall, "Is he behind it?"

"I wish…" Prowl admitted and decided to continue his search, walking in Mirage's direction.

"He ran off again?"

"Yes… RedAlert said that he must still be in there as they did not see Jazz on the monitors again…"

"And you are going to spend the whole night searching?"

"I don't think leaving him alone right now is a good choice. Besides… It was my fault."

"Prowl, the youngling you are in charge of has a… _Difficult_ character and quite a story, do not forget that. I doubt-"

"I really messed up this time..."

"…Tell me."

* * *

"It was a misunderstanding."

"I snapped."

"You truly did. That makes things more complicated."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"You got emotional. That happens. Prowl, you deserve some credits, you've held it together for this long."

"I have never been angry at him... You should have seen his face…" Prowl grimaced and tiredly sled a servo over his faceplate, "I have ruined it all. I have to inform the Prime."

"Prime can wait. I am sure Jazz will understand once you talk to him. The crystal was something very important to you."

" _If_ I have a chance to talk to Jazz. I need to find him first…"

"How about asking someone who knows him best? I was about to get Smokescreen and Arcee from Ratchet's place. They might know."

"I am not sure that including other sparklings in this conflict is reasonable…"

"I would not underestimate them. Have you talked to FirstAid? This mechling's smarter than some bots I know..."

"You won't find him."

Answer was simple and clear.

"You sure you don't know where he might be?"

"No. If he wanted to, he would comm me."

That's how it went. From the look on FirstAid's face it was obvious that the mechling was not happy that his friend was upset till the point of leaving. Mirage had also noticed the mechling's consern. When they left it looked like FirstAid wanted to say more but he didn't and got closer to his guardian's field. Ratchet's gaze was enough to make him and Prowl hurriedly make their way out.

They did not find Jazz that night.

Prowl reported to Prime. What happened behind the closed doors Mirage didn't know but it seemed that the burdening title of Jazz's guardian still belonged to their tactician. Mirage decided then that their leader still saw the need in it and he was going to trust Prime with that choice. Prowl might have snapped but others would have failed long ago. Jazz was smart but revealed it through his attitude, sneakiness and double-sided comments which not every grown mech would tolerate.

Jazz was stubborn and too brave for his own good.

He could not hide forever though and so the next day Mirage saw him sitting far, on one of warehouses' roofs, legs stretched through railing and fearlessly hang from the edge. It did not take too long for the mech to find a way up and once there Mirage could too see the view Jazz was admiring. The mechling had not missed him on the ground and had most likely predicted Mirage's soon company.

"Here you are."

The noble called casually approaching the youngling who silently sipped energon from a half empty cube.

"One thing for sure, you are good in making yourself disappear."

"What do you want?"

"Aren't you aware that your guardian searched for you?"

Mechling only rolled his optics with annoyance.

"Prowl told me what happened."

"Oh, did he?", the youngling skeptically mumbled not meeting Mirage's optics.

"He did. While staring at the wall wondering where exactly you have wondered to."

The mech sat by youngling's side, patient and calm.

"You should talk to him, Jazz. You cannot keep on avoiding your own guardian."

"He can stop being my garden whenever he wants. I don't need him."

"Let him apologies at least. You might change your mind once you two have a proper talk."

"No."

"No mech is perfect. Prowl slipped this time-"

"And I hope he hit the ground hard. His own fault."

Mirage eyed the youngster thoughtfully. It was not too hard to read the young spark this mechling still had. Sometimes, unaware to themselves, they even wished to be read, understood.

"Tell me, Jazz, has Prowl not been fair to you all this time?"

He leaned back looking at the sky remembering the recent events, trying to make the talk simple, calm, "I once met him in the rec room crawling under the tables in search of the missing detail for a music player. By now you would know a bit about him, Jazz, and one thing is Prowl does not crawl."

Then he looked back at the mechling.

"He regrets what he said. Not because he failed in the High Command or but Prime but because he hurt your feeling."

"He did _not_ hurt mah' feelings."

Of course, Jazz was not going to admit it that easily…

"Remember how upset you were when your player was broken? Why should Prowl be much different? A crystal it might be but for your guardian it was a reminder of his home. His district was destroyed soon after he left to assist the Autobots. The center of Praxus was not much different from ruins - the heart of Praxian origin and culture destroyed. I can imagine that the only existing piece of home he still has is the crystal."

Mirage then silenced, allowing the mechling to think.

"He said something about it… I didn't know much. I had wanted to ask him later."

Somehow, Jazz's posture changed, his head bowing just slightly and his young age even more revealed in the new form.

"It was not about the crystal then?"

"You are not as angry at him as you are trying to convince yourself, aren't you, mechling? You say he, I quote, 'hit the ground hard' but you do not seem happy about it."

There was a sudden blaze in the red optics. "After all his speeches about right choices and respect he did not even listen to me. He thought I was the one who took it."

"And it hurt, didn't it? May be that's because you do like your guardian? I do not make such statements easily, Jazz, but I am a guardian myself now and I can see that Prowl does care for you."

The audio antennas of the mechling gave a nervous flinch, just a slight one, so did his optics as he surely moved his gaze away, the blazing turning into a softer light.

"Something's telling me you've already forgave him but you don't know why and that is what brothers you… Don't get confused, if you aren't feeling angry. It's a good thing. Don't worry, you are not being week or naïve."

With that Mirage stood up.

"We all make mistakes. Do we learn the lessons – that's the other question? Your guardian learned his, Jazz, but do you wish to learn yours?"

* * *

Prowl was surprised to hear the sound of the opening doors but when the Praxian turned, he met a pair of red optics staring at him from the shorter height of their owner.

Jazz kept his gaze no longer than two clicks and proceeded towards his berth without saying a word.

The older mech did not move from his spot. "I must apologize."

His frame stood tall and had this posture of an officer, a confident yet somehow respectfully unintimidating stance, but Prowl had yet to meet the youngling's optics again.

"I was wrong."

Rare did a mech like this Praxinan apologized. Some others like him would mostly see the whole scene as a nonsense. A mech of such rank, one who was in charge of the whole Tactician Department, standing here with hope to receive an apology from some youngster barely old enough to be called a youngling. That would be considered intimidating to say the least.

"I should have never blamed you without a solid evidence and even if so did exist the way I have acted was unacceptable."

Then he looked at his charge.

Jazz did not meet his sight but was quick to reply, "It was."

No accusation sounded there, just a blunt, solid statement.

"Will you forgive me?"

The slightest flinch of surprise caused by the question escaped through the optics. But what worried Prowl was the obvious doubt he could clearly read on the mechling's face who was trying hard to not move his optics from the direction of the window.

"I met Mirage… We talked."

Mirage… He had to thank this mech again.

"He told me some things about Praxus. And other stuff…"

Prowl was silent. So was Jazz. But he was the older, he was supposed to know what to say… Perhaps, for now though the silence was what's needed. It was not a comfortable atmosphere. Jazz looked somehow cornered but yet more or less relaxed sitting on his spot. Prowl felt tension when he decided to move but once he sat on the other berth this tension left both of them turning into this touchable silence in thickened air. But, Prowl felt relieved. As guilty as he still was, only slightly coming in terms with his failure, Jazz's return was a good sign. May be he could still correct what was broken. A least Prowl knew where the youngling was now, no longer needed to worry about his location.

They sat like this, the air calming down.

"Never do that again."

Prowl met the gaze and once again he saw it. It was quick as Jazz looked away again, but this betrayed look could not be forgotten. Jazz words were not a request. Prowl did not need to answer. He would never allow such an incident again.

"Did you have energon?" The mech asked wondered, if he would receive an answer.

"Yes."

Prowl nodded.

"Where did you sleep?"

This time came no word.

It was fine.

Prowl leaned forward and slowly stood up, walking to where Jazz sat. Youngling turned to sit at the side of the berth his ped hanging down and Prowl allowed himself to sit by his side. From the corner of his optics he looked at his charge.

"I was worried. I am glad you are back."

Jazz did not move.

"I promise you this will never happen again."

He hesitated to ask the next question.

"…Will you forgive me?"

The response was not instant but Prowl did not expect it to be. Jazz nodded. And Praxian's spark shone with relief.

Then he stood up again, followed by Jazz's optics. Taking the holder, Prowl gentry sled his servo under hovering crystal, receiving a pulsing light in response. Then, he walked towards Jazz. The youngling's optics moved from him to the extended servo that held a familiar untreated torques crystal hovering over the holder. Confused he met his guardian's optics again.

"It is yours now."

The posture of the younger changed. He looked at the mech questioningly, doubt and confusing revealed through his form.

Prowl nodded encouragingly with a hint of a warm smile.

"But Ah though… You said it's important…"

"It is and I am sure it will be safe in your care."

Jazz still looked unsure, "The crystal can remember fields, respond to surrounding and reveal their memories. One only needs to learn how to read. Who knows, they might be able to do other things too, it all depends of the one that tries to communicate with them. I am sure you will be good at it, if you try. May be one day, it will reveal for you things others can't see. Crystal reading is a nice skill to have."

He took Jazz's servo and put the holder in the mechling's hold.

"I want you to have it from now on. It is yours."

Then he walked back to the holomap, having done what he felt was right, no matter that the gift he made had still a link to his mind. He felt calmer, his spark still not fully relieved but slowly coming to realization of the corrected mistake. He saw the mechling's look - Jazz understood the gesture although he was taken back by it. But Prowl was his guardian above all while a crystal was just a memory, memory that would no longer cloud his mind, and that Prowl no longer held it, trusted it fully to Jazz was a proof to himself and the mechling.

But his charge learned a lesson of his own. A lesson he risked to learn. The imperfect crystal calmly hovered unchanged by the new presence, Mirage's words raced through Jazz's mind now mixing with his own thoughts. He looked at the Praxian mech and at the crystal of a mixed nature, a light and oddly calm grin lightening his features.

Prowl's door wings jerked at the unexpected movement and he looked at the side of the table where Jazz put the imperfect Praxian treasure.

"Nah…" his charge smirked fondly, "It's ours."

* * *

No one is perfect... And yes, while Prowl did tell Jazz not to touch the crystal, he never explained why. Yet again, some things can not be compared and for Jazz the broken player was a similar situation.

The TWINS… Yeh… No comment needed on these two. Any ideas, how they can connect with Jazz? Because they ARE in some way similar (as you could see in Chapter 9.)…

Please review. I really want to hear your voices on these last two chapters…

Thank you everyone who is still reading! I see all your comments and they make me really glad.


End file.
